


Кольцо Телора

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо нашел в гоблинских пещерах кольцо, но это не Кольцо Всевластья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: в-а Армитажа 2.0.  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 за команду Richard Armitage.

1.  
Наконец открыв глаза, Бильбо задумался, действительно ли ему удалось это сделать; было так же темно, как если бы он держал их закрытыми. Вокруг не было никого. Он ничего не слышал, ничего не видел и не ощущал ничего, кроме камня под ногами.

Он медленно поднялся на четвереньки и двинулся вперед, пока не достиг стены тоннеля, но ни вверх, ни вниз по нему он ничего не обнаружил: ни гоблинов, ни гномов. У него кружилась голова, и он даже не мог определить направление, в котором они двигались, прежде чем он упал. Попытавшись догадаться, он снова двинулся вперед и прополз изрядное расстояние, пока его рука не наткнулась на что-то, похожее на небольшое кольцо из холодного металла с небольшим утолщением с одной стороны, лежащее на полу. Он надел кольцо на палец, даже не задумавшись; определенно, никакой практической пользы в настоящий момент оно принести не могло.

И только преодолев еще с десяток метров на четвереньках, Бильбо осознал, что что-то изменилось. Сначала ему показалось, что в тоннеле посветлело, но всмотревшись в кромешную тьму еще пристальнее, он признал, что это не так. Просто почему-то Бильбо внезапно начал ощущать смыкающиеся вокруг стены тоннеля, каменный пол под ногами, тонны породы над головой — будто видел это воочию. Но он не видел. 

«Я просто привык, — сказал себе Бильбо, даже остановившись для такого важного умозаключения, — организм постепенно приспособился к пещерным условиям. Ориентируются же как-то сами жители пещер». Он осторожно пополз дальше, приноравливаясь к новым ощущениям, то и дело опасаясь, что они вот-вот исчезнут и он снова останется плавать в этой кромешной тьме. Но чувство, что он двигается по каким-то знакомым местам, не исчезало, а только крепло. Так, вставая ночью, чтобы выпить воды, он с легкостью доходил от спальни до кухни в Бэг-энде, даже не потрудившись открыть глаза, и ни на что не натыкался.

Спустя какое-то время, расцарапав руки об острые камни до крови, Бильбо решил, что пора попробовать встать на ноги. Он осторожно поднялся с разведенными в сторону руками чтобы не врезаться в какую-нибудь выпирающую каменюку. В то же время прекрасно понимал, что обманывает себя: его тело прекрасно ощущало границы тоннеля вокруг, и, сделав несколько неуверенных шагов, Бильбо наконец тихо рассмеялся и легко пошел вперед. Он все еще не имел ни малейшего представления о том, куда двигаться. 

Спустя некоторое время Бильбо почувствовал, что впереди его ожидает большое пустое пространство. А еще — ощутил какое-то свежее холодноватое дыхание, совсем не такое, как теплые, почти уютные стены тоннеля. Но только выйдя на берег, он понял: подземное озеро. Поначалу Бильбо обрадовался, потому что озеро было хоть какой-то переменой по сравнению с безрадостным тоннелем. К тому же, он с детства любил бывать у воды и не любил глубокие пещеры, особенно нерукотворные, когда не знаешь наверняка, надежно ли укреплены сваи над головой. Но первая радость быстро прошла, когда Бильбо понял, что раз он вышел к озеру, значит, наверняка спустился гораздо ниже того уровня, на котором они изначально были, и нужно как-то выбираться обратно. Он уже собирался было это сделать, когда почувствовал спиной какое-то неуловимое движение. Именно спиной, а не глазами — увидеть все еще ничего было нельзя, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Повинуясь инстинкту, непонятно откуда взявшемуся у мирного хоббита, он выхватил Жало и направил его туда, куда должно было привести движение. В ответ на это у самой его руки с мечом зажглись два огромных блюдцеподобных глаза и раздался свистящий шепот твари…

Разговаривая с Горлумом и играя с ним в загадки, Бильбо был слишком сосредоточен, чтобы замечать что-то еще. Его руки судорожно сжимали меч, который слегка подрагивал и бросал блики на окружающий каменистый ландшафт и гладкую поверхность озера. Бильбо успел бросить быстрый взгляд на найденное колечко, но увидел только светлую полоску металла и темный камень, который даже не блеснул в тусклом свете, будто сам поглощал его. Но рассматривать у Бильбо не было времени: слишком пугали ужимки Горлума, его шипение, тонкие лапы с длинными цепкими пальцами. 

В какой-то момент Бильбо показалось, что он уже проиграл. И независимо от того, отгадает он следующую загадку или нет, ему никогда не выбраться отсюда, от этого холодного озера, от этого существа, такого жуткого и так неуловимо напоминающего хоббита. У него подкосились колени, и чтобы устоять, Бильбо прислонился спиной к ближайшей скале. И замер. Камень был теплым. Камень едва ли не дышал. Это было странно и очень… успокаивающе, будто Бильбо прижимаелся к нагретым солнцем дубовым панелям в собственной Норе. Нескольких мгновений хватило, чтобы Бильбо собрался с духом и дал верный ответ.

Бильбо сам не понял толком, как ему удалось наконец не просто избавиться от Горлума, а еще и подойти довольно близко к выходу из горы. Однако он четко слышал, что буквально за парой поворотов уже стояла гоблинская охрана, встревоженная недавним переполохом. Спасительные ворота были так близко — и все же Бильбо не решался даже заглянуть за поворот коридора, опасаясь, что его немедленно заметят и схватят, и не видать ему больше ни белого света, ни своих друзей. 

Бильбо устало привалился к стене, шершавой и теплой. Сумасшедшая дорога под горой, падение, игра в загадки, попытки избавиться от Горлума; он успел пообвыкнуть за время путешествия, но это все было уже слишком для маленького хоббита. Ему отчаянно захотелось сползти вниз по стене и наконец сдаться, позволить гоблинам найти себя — только не пытаться больше выплыть самостоятельно. Но, казалось, камень придал ему сил. Бильбо сам не понял, как снова оказался на ногах и, не отрывая ладони от стены тоннеля, решительно двинулся вперед, к воротам. 

Повернув, он, разумеется, увидел отряд гоблинов, сидящих и разгуливающих у полуприкрытых ворот. На мгновение Бильбо замер, ожидая, что сейчас-то ему и придет конец: если он их видит, то и гоблины тоже могут его заметить. Но время шло, а никто не повернул к нему головы, и лишь осторожно осмотревшись, Бильбо понял, что стоит в тени большого каменного выступа, почти полностью скрытый. Он так же осторожно двинулся вперед, прижимаясь к стене, стараясь сделаться как можно мельче и незаметнее, буквально слиться с камнем. Как ни странно, ему это удалось: он подобрался к ближайшему гоблину буквально на пару шагов, стоя, по собственному разумению, уже совсем на виду, а его упорно не замечали. Бильбо начало почему-то казаться, что стоит ему оторвать руку от скалы, выйти на середину тоннеля, как исчезнет какая-то тонкая магия, скрывающая его до сих пор. Но другого пути не было. Собравшись с духом, он в последний момент осторожно погладил шершавый камень, а потом что было силы ринулся вперед, петляя мимо ошалевших от изумления гоблинов. Он протиснулся сквозь ворота, оторвав несколько пуговиц, и кубарем покатился вниз по залитому солнцем склону. Позади раздались возмущенные крики, но Бильбо поторопился прыгнуть в ближайшие кусты и побежал дальше, скрываясь в подлеске. 

Заслышав голоса гномов, он выждал нужный момент, прежде чем появиться из-за дерева. Почему-то умение двигаться абсолютно тихо и незаметно пригождалось Бильбо скорее против друзей, чем против врагов. Но сейчас то, что он услышал от Торина, настолько задело его, что против своей натуры он решил обставить свое появление наиболее впечатляюще. Он никогда не был героем и даже в юношеских мечтах не считал себя таковым. Но в какой-то момент ему показалось, что за деланной суровостью гнома на самом деле кроется неуверенность — в себе, в способности достичь цели этого похода. Раньше Бильбо никогда не задумывался о том, откуда Торин черпает свою силу, заставляющую всех идти вслед за ним, бросив уютные дома и семьи. А теперь он внезапно понял, что изрядная часть этой уверенности — показная, призванная скорее оградить других от страха, и за ней на самом деле скрываются опасения и сомнения. Ему остро захотелось поддержать Торина, и он не придумал лучшего ответа, чем «помогу вам вернуть ваш дом».

Пока Бильбо говорил, ему успело показаться, что что-то неправильно. Слишком внимательно смотрели на него гномы, слишком внимательно слушали. Он успел привыкнуть к роли «младшего товарища», о котором заботятся, но которого не почитают как авторитет. Но сейчас в глазах окружающих его гномов он увидел кое-что, чего не замечал раньше: уважение. А еще — изумление, будто они впервые увидели и услышали своего хоббита. Все это Бильбо ловил краем глаза, не отрывая взгляда от Торина — но по лицу их предводителя сложно было что-то прочитать. Торин внимательно выслушал его и лишь кивнул. Но все равно Бильбо выдохнул: его приняли обратно, этого было достаточно. 

Все его внимание было сосредоточено на Торине, и он не заметил, как внимательно, прищурившись из-под густых бровей, смотрел на него в этот момент Гэндальф. Но этот взгляд был недолгим: где-то вдалеке послышался шум и крики орков, и они пустились бежать.

Следующие несколько часов Бильбо запомнил смутно. Они в панике пролетели до края утеса, отбиваясь от орков, а по команде Гэндальфа он не столько залез, сколько взлетел на сосну, почти не касаясь руками веток. Бегство было настолько поспешным, что он даже испугаться толком не успел. И только когда сосна начала крениться, не выдержав их веса, Бильбо почувствовал, как желудок подлетает вверх к горлу и снова тяжело шмякается вниз. Как он умудрился удержаться на стволе и не разжать руки — непостижимо. У Бильбо кружилась голова, и еловые лапы вокруг, горящая трава внизу, фигуры орков покачивались, то размываясь, то становясь четче. В какой-то момент Бильбо испугался, что его сейчас вырвет от страха — настолько безвыходной казалось ситуация. 

А потом Белый орк начал выкрикивать оскорбления, обращаясь к Торину, который сидел на дереве чуть ниже Бильбо. И все внезапно снова стало четким: качающееся дерево, горящая хвоя у его подножья и напрягшийся Торин, слишком сильно сжимающий рукой ветку. Бильбо успел внимательно разглядеть его, заметить его напряжение, прежде чем Торин отпустил руку и начал спускаться. 

Когда он вступил в битву с орком, Бильбо сразу каким-то шестым чувством понял, что Торину не победить. Ни разу не видевший настоящего дуэльного боя хоббит заметил все же, в насколько Торин невыгодной ситуации по сравнению с орком: практически все было против него, но Торин не отступал. И все же это не могло продолжаться вечно: вырвавшись из зубов варга, Торин тяжело рухнул на землю и уже не смог подняться. У Бильбо засосало под ложечкой, когда он заметил, что к их предводителю приближается орк с обнаженным кривым ятаганом. А еще он внезапно почувствовал тепло на правой руке: перстень, который он нашел в пещере, видимо, нагрелся от окружающего огня. Это странным образом придало Бильбо уверенность; он спустился с дерева и напал на орка. Бильбо повезло, что не только он сам, но и орки не ожидали от него ничего подобного: его противник практически не сопротивлялся. Наконец отвалив от себя тяжелую орочью тушу, Бильбо вскочил, беспорядочно размахивая мечом; он даже не задумывался, насколько смешно выглядит. Раньше в книгах ему доводилось читать о том, как великие воины впадали в бешенство и сражались, не чувствуя боли и страха, своим безразличием к риску наводя ужас на противника. Но то, что испытал сейчас Бильбо, не было похоже на слепое безрассудство: перстень продолжал приятно греть руку, и Бильбо овладело чувство уверенности, что он может — он даже не совсем понимал, что именно, но орки почему-то изумленно попятились. Возможно, спустя несколько мгновений они бы опомнились и бросились на Бильбо — но его спасли вовремя подошедшие гномы. Бильбо выдохнул и уже бросился было к Торину, как его подхватили цепкие орлиные лапы.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Последним, что он запомнил, был Бильбо, оседлавший орка и яростно вонзающий свой кинжал тому в грудь. «Что он творит, его же убьют!» — успел подумать Торин. А потом было резкое чувство падения, головокружение, картинка потемнела и распалась. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то не сразу понял, где находится. Но склонившийся над ним Гэндальф облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся. Торину показалось сначала, что битва вот-вот закончилась — и тут же засосало под ложечкой при мысли, что храброго, но глупого полурослика наверняка убили. Торин мог сотни раз проклинать себя за то, что пошел на поводу у волшебника и взял с собой это ходячее недоразумение — но он никогда не хотел хоббиту смерти, особенно такой смерти. Собственное ощущение беспомощности и страх стоили ему нескольких мгновений паники, пока Гэндальф не уверил его в ответ на тихий вопрос, что их хоббит жив и вполне невредим.

Преодолевая головокружение и опираясь на руки друзей, Торин поднялся на ноги. Полурослик застыл перед ним со смешным выражением, какое бывает у открывших для себя нечто новое детей, еще не уверенных, похвалят их или накажут за это открытие. Его вид очень напомнил Торину собственных племянников, и он едва сдержал усмешку. А еще увидеть хоббита живым и невредимым было огромным облегчением, и Торин с трудом смог подобрать слова, чтобы выразить это.

Он не сразу заметил, что в Бильбо что-то изменилось. Но когда они начали спуск с Орлиного гнезда, Торин, украдкой посматривая за Бильбо, замечал, что тот то оглядывается на других гномов, то смотрит на свои руки с несколько недоуменным видом. Наконец они встретились взглядами, и Торин ободряюще кивнул Бильбо. Кажется, он начал понимать, что творится с их хоббитом: радость и усталость от первого настоящего боя, от первой победы. Торин вспомнил, как почти две сотни лет назад он сам впервые сразился с орками, вторгшимися тогда в счастливое и благополучное королевство Под Горой. Отец не хотел отпускать его с отрядом, но дед настоял и оказался прав; Торин до сих пор считал, что каждый должен получить подобный опыт, чтобы иметь право называться мужчиной. Хотя, конечно, для хоббита, который до этого столько лет жил тишайшей безобидной жизнью, это было тем более рискованно и волнующе. 

«Жаль, что я не подумал об этом раньше», — укорил себя Торин. Но хоббит, казалось, совершенно не держал на него зла за былые подколки и упреки, и Торин был ему за это благодарен. «Признать ошибку — значит наполовину исправить ее, — говорил в юности его наставник. — А ошибки короля, которые тот не спешит исправлять, могут очень дорого стоить всему его народу». 

— Торин, — негромко позвал его Гэндальф, одновременно маня рукой. Нахмурившись, Торин подошел: с одной стороны, он доверял старому магу, с другой — никогда не знал, что ожидать от него. — Ты очень верно поступил, — тихо произнес волшебник, когда Торин подошел. — Надеюсь, теперь ты не жалеешь, что согласился со мной и все-таки взял мистера Бэггинса? 

Торин посерьезнел. 

— Не жалею, — ответил он. — Но ты мог бы этого и не говорить. — В ответ на его слова волшебник расплылся в улыбке, и Торин невольно улыбнулся сам, а потом, пожав плечами, двинулся вслед за остальными. Он уже много лет знал Гэндальфа, но так и не мог разобрать, когда тот будет изображать из себя грозного могущественного мага, а когда — заботливого дедушку. И в глубине души Торин подозревал, что на самом деле Гэндальф не является ни тем, ни другим, и, даже помогая им в походе, преследует какие-то свои цели. 

Идущий перед ним Бильбо оступился на склоне, и Торин инстинктивно рванулся вперед и поймал того за руку. Но с этим усилием раны от зубов варга отозвались такой болью, что Торин резко, с присвистом вдохнул, застыв на полмгновения. Он тут же пришел в себя и встретился с настороженным, сочувствующим взглядом Бильбо.

— Ступай аккуратнее, — выдохнул Торин, отпуская руку хоббита и проходя вперед, давая понять, что его слабость не тема для обсуждения. Краем глаза он успел заметить, что хоббит кивает. 

Они наконец добрались до подножья скалы, и хотя была еще только середина дня, решили устроить привал. После гоблинских подземелий и ночной битвы с орками все слишком устали, чтобы куда-то еще идти днем. Выбрав достаточно большую прогалину, гномы принялись поспешно обустраивать лагерь, осознавая, что чем быстрее они закончат, тем быстрее смогут лечь. Причем Бильбо сновал больше всех, норовя помочь одновременно Глоину, который разжигал костер, Фили и Кили, отправившимся в лес посмотреть, нет ли там какой съедобной живности, и Оину, распаковывавшему чудом спасенную котомку с травами. 

— Бильбо, — позвал его Торин. Тот замер, как животное, застигнутое шагами охотника. — Сядь уже. Ты ночью достаточно напрыгался. Без тебя все сделают. — Бильбо мгновение помешкал, а потом кивнул и неловко уселся на бревно рядом с Торином. Тот бросил на него быстрый взгляд и продолжил отдавать распоряжения гномам. И все же краем глаза Торин ощущал присутствие хоббита рядом, будто от того исходило приятное успокаивающее тепло. Наконец все было сделано, они наспех соорудили скудный обед из нескольких подстреленных Кили кроликов и тут же повалились кто куда. Сон сморил даже Гэндальфа, у Торина у самого уже закрывались глаза, когда он заметил, что хоббит ворочается, отчаянно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на голой земле. Свое одеяло он, как и все остальные, потерял в гоблинских пещерах. Торин некоторое время наблюдал за ним, прежде чем тихо позвать по имени.

— Иди сюда, — махнул он рукой, пододвигаясь на своем плаще. Бильбо несколько мгновений поколебался, но в итоге сдался и, подойдя, аккуратно улегся так, чтобы не задевать Торина никакой частью тела, явно чувствуя себя неловко. Это заставило Торина незаметно улыбнуться: несмотря на все недавние подвиги, их хоббит все еще оставался в чем-то совершенно другим. — Спи спокойно, Бильбо, — произнес он, закрывая глаза, и уже засыпая, услышал в ответ «Спокойной но… дня, Торин». И, так же засыпая, улыбнулся.

Двенадцать усталых гномов, хоббит и волшебник продрыхли аж до следующего утра. Торин проснулся одним из первых, отчасти по привычке, отчасти потому, что разметавшийся во сне хоббит уперся ему коленями в живот. Осторожно поднявшись, чтобы не потревожить Бильбо, он потянулся и принялся будить остальных гномов, в первую очередь — охотников и кашеваров. Несколько раз он бросал взгляд на Бильбо, но тот посреди общей суеты продолжал безмятежно спать, и проснулся, только когда Бомбур потряс его за плечо и позвал к завтраку.

Позевывая, гномы приходили в себя. Поскольку паковать им было нечего, все подготовились к выходу очень быстро. Торин уже собирался было скомандовать «в путь», как заметил, что хоббит и волшебник куда-то исчезли. Присмотревшись, он обнаружил их стоящими поодаль, причем Гэндальф что-то настойчиво говорил хоббиту, а тот лишь пожимал плечами и мотал головой. Торин поймал себя на внезапно вспыхнувшем раздражении: ни у волшебника, ни тем более у хоббита не должно было быть от него секретов — но тут же одернул себя. Оба скоро вернулись к основной компании, причем Бильбо юркнул в толпу гномов, будто пытаясь затеряться, а Гэндальф остановился с таким видом, что все невольно уставились на него.

— Я всегда собирался переправить вас насколько возможно безопасно через горы, — заявил маг. — И вот благодаря хорошей организации и удаче это наконец произошло. Мы даже забрались значительно дальше, чем я собирался, ведь, в конце концов, это не мое приключение. Возможно, я еще проведаю вас, прежде чем оно закончится, но сейчас у меня есть другие дела.

Торин изначально обсуждал с Гэндальфом, что тот рано или поздно покинет их, но все же сейчас слова мага стали неприятной неожиданностью. Они действительно продвинулись далеко вперед, но у них не было ни пони, ни вещей, к тому же они изрядно сбились с пути. Гномы раздраженно и опечалено загалдели, и больше всех расстроился Бильбо — это было настолько заметно, что Торину стало неловко. Он давно знал, что если волшебник принял какое-то решение, его не переспорить, но все же принялся уговаривать Гэндальфа остаться, и в итоге тот согласился проводить их до дома «одного знакомого». 

Несмотря на легкое раздражение, Торин не мог не оценить изящества, с каким Гэндальф представил всю их компанию Беорну. Тот, похоже, еще на середине рассказа понял, что его обводят вокруг пальца, но позволил это сделать исключительно искусства ради. Дом Беорна, хоть и мало подходящий по размерам как гному, так и хоббиту, исключительно просто обставленный, был все же очень уютным. Торин даже не заметил, кто из них запел первым, но стоял полумрак, дрова трещали в камине, а тоскливая и зовущая песня гор лилась, как река.

Почему-то, наконец оказавшись в уюте и безопасности, он все еще не мог найти себе покоя. Торин незаметно оглядывал своих спутников, всматривался в них, пытаясь понять, не слишком ли они утомились, не пали ли они духом и готовы ли идти за ним дальше. Некоторые гномы были увлечены пением, некоторые уже дремали сидя, но кое-кто, в основном из старших гномов, поймав его взгляд, успокаивающе кивал в ответ. Торин сам не помнил, откуда взялся этот ритуал, однако знал, что его понимают без слов и отвечают. 

Бильбо сидел чуть поодаль, у самого камина, обхватив колени руками, и при взгляде на него у Торина вдруг засосало под ложечкой. «Зачем я потащил его с собой, — подумал гном, — и как я буду смотреть другим в глаза, если этот смешной хоббит все же погибнет?» Но сейчас хоббит не казался ни маленьким, ни смешным: то ли полусонный, то ли слишком погруженный в свои мысли, он сидел неподвижно, не подпевая гномам и не участвуя в разговорах, будто распространяя вокруг себя какую-то ауру, отделяющую его от остальных. На пальце хоббита Торин заметил перстень с темным камнем, которого он не помнил, — видимо, какая-то фамильная драгоценность, чудом сохраненная во всех передрягах. Торин поймал себя на том, что ему хочется, чтобы хоббит обернулся, чтобы он начал вести себя как раньше, забавно, немного неуклюже. Но Бильбо не двигался, и Торин едва ли не силой заставил себя оторвать от него взгляд. «Я просто устал», — подумал он и скомандовал всем спать, не оглянувшись больше в сторону хоббита. В том, что уж до постели тот доберется вполне благополучно, Торин не сомневался.

Следующие день они провели, осматривая дом Беорна и окрестности, готовя снаряжение и пони, которыми любезно снабдил их хозяин. Вечером, когда гномы привычно расположились у камина, Торин, переглянувшись с Гэндальфом, отошли за большой стол. Гэндальф эффектным щелчком пальцем зажег свечу, и следующий час они были полностью погружены в обсуждение дальнейшего плана похода, выбора троп, размышления о том, кто может встретиться на пути. Несмотря на уверения Гэндальфа, Торин искренне сомневался, что можно невредимыми пройти через Лихолесье, но выбора у них не было: от того места, где они оказались, кромка леса простиралась далеко в обе стороны, и не стоило даже думать о том, чтобы обойти лес, если они хотят поспеть ко дню Дурина. 

Закончив наконец с маршрутом, Гэндальф спросил, как настроения в отряде.

— В каждом из этих гномов я уверен как в себе самом, — сухо ответил Торин. — Некоторые будут жаловаться, стоит только им позволить, но все до единого сделают все возможное, чтобы вернуть гору.

— А уверен ли ты в хоббите? — У волшебника было странное выражение глаз, не то смеющееся, не то вызывающее.

Торин покорно кивнул, чуть улыбаясь.

— Вынужден признать, ты был прав, когда говорил, что Бильбо Бэггинс и сам не знает, на что он способен. Я не ожидал от него ни такого мужества, ни такой ловкости.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты будешь больше доверять моим суждениям, — уже открыто ухмыльнулся Гэндальф, но тут же посерьезнел. — И все же я прошу тебя повнимательнее смотреть за мистером Бэггинсом.

— Я обязан ему своей жизнью, — ответил Торин. — Разумеется, я буду присматривать за ним так же, как и за остальными, и в беде его не брошу. Кажется, у тебя за все годы нашего знакомства не было причины упрекнуть меня в непорядочности.

— Не горячись, не горячись, Торин, — Гэндальф в защитном жесте выставил вперед руки. — Я, безусловно, буду благодарен, если ты не позволишь Бильбо погибнуть почем зря — а то с него, пожалуй, станется. Но это не совсем то, что я имел в виду.

— Тогда что же? — удивился Торин.

Бросив беглый взгляд на собравшихся у камина гномов и одного хоббита, бодро распевающих какую-то застольную песню, Гэндальф наклонился к Торину и произнес:

— Ты наверняка заметил, что после гоблинских подземелий Бильбо чуть изменился. 

— Малоудивительно, — отозвался Торин, пожимая плечами. — Первый настоящий риск и первый бой меняют мужчину.

— Ты забываешь, что Бильбо уже давно взрослый по хоббичьим меркам. И сомневаюсь, чтобы этот туковский характер можно было переломить парочкой каких-то несчастных орков, которые, по правде говоря, сами напоролись на его клинок. Я не об этом. Я ощущаю что-то новое в нем, какую-то силу, которую пока не могу распознать — совершенно чужую и самому Бильбо, и вообще хоббитам. Возможно, ты еще не видишь ее сейчас, но не исключено, что разглядишь позже — в конце концов, ты наследник Дурина.

Торин склонил голову, задумавшись.

— Ты пугаешь меня, волшебник, — медленно произнес он. — Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что что-то завладело нашим хоббитом?

— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Гэндальф. — Мне стоило бы разобраться с этим, но дела на востоке не терпят отлагательств. Я оставляю этот вопрос на тебя. Если за время моего отсутствия ничего не произойдет — тем лучше; если же произойдет, то тебе придется иметь с этим дело, Торин Дубощит.

— Благодарю за предостережение, — Торин склонил голову и еще долго сидел в одиночестве, когда все уже разошлись спать, а огонь в камине догорел.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Бильбо всегда любил лес, в юности, не страшась, бродил по окружающим Шир лесам до глубокой ночи, забираясь в самую чащу. Но леса вокруг Шира были совсем другими: светлыми, полными птиц и животных, с солнечными прогалинами, грибами и ягодами по осени. Лихолесье же, по мере того как они углублялись в чащу, становилось все мрачнее. Этот лес был очень диким, очень старым; между высокими деревьями не виднелось просвета, настолько густо сплеталась сеть кустарников, растений-паразитов, мха, бурелома. Пробираться по такому лесу вне тропы было бы невероятно сложно. 

Вечером, устраиваясь на ночлег прямо на дороге (Торин категорически запретил сходить с нее), гномы не были так веселы, как недавно у Беорна. Никому и в голову не пришло запеть или даже пошутить — казалось, этот лес приглушал все звуки, заставляя вести себя тише, не привлекать внимания. Заняв свое место в кружке у костра, Бильбо опасливо поежился и оглянулся за спину, где вздымалась темно-зеленая стена. Лес показался ему куда более чужим и опасным, чем надежные камни гоблинских пещер: там было ясно, чего от них ждать, было ясно, что вокруг.

Если бы Бильбо присмотрелся внимательнее, он заметил бы, что гномы также неуютно чувствуют себя в лесу. Только Торин и Двалин не подавали виду, что испытывают беспокойство, а младшие гномы и не думали скрывать это. Бильбо, привыкший искать поддержку и утешение у других гномов, тоже приуныл. Они поели почти в полном молчании и так же молча принялись устраиваться на ночлег.

Так прошло несколько дней. Гномы и хоббит зашли настолько далеко в лес, что продвигались днем в серо-зеленом свете сумерек и вынуждены были рано останавливаться, поскольку наступала полная темнота. Странным образом Бильбо не слишком страдал из-за отсутствия дневного света, хотя должен был бы скучать по нему больше всего, но неизвестность и отсутствие стен при кажущейся неприступности леса вокруг пугали его куда сильнее. Как-то они обнаружили на дороге завал из бурелома: идущий первым Глоин издал изумленный вскрик, за которым последовал треск сучьев. Гномы осторожно перебирались через завал на ощупь, стараясь не свернуть ноги в полумраке. Дождавшись своей очереди, Бильбо поставил было ногу на первый большой ствол, как внезапно его за предплечье ухватила чья-то сильная рука.

— Держись, Бильбо, — сказала темнота рядом голосом Торина. И Бильбо настолько изумился этой внезапной помощи, что позволил фактически пронести себя через завал, едва перебирая ногами. Стоило ему только снова очутиться на твердой земле, как рука исчезла — очевидно, Торин сразу отошел, — а Бильбо, семеня за гномами, еще некоторое время потирал предплечье, думая, останутся ли у него синяки. 

Он не помнил, сколько они шли, но когда собрались устраиваться на привал, темнота уже давно стояла хоть глаз выколи. Находя своих спутников на ощупь, Балин раздал им скудный паек. Уставший и замерзший Бильбо привалился к кому-то из сидящих рядом гномов и, видимо, задремал. Пришел в себя он от того, что чья-то рука провела сначала по его волосам, а потом почему-то по подбородку.

— Хоббит, — послышался негромкий голос совсем рядом, не вопросительный, а утверждающий. Бильбо отпрянул. Он все еще путал иногда голоса Дори, Нори и Ори, но тембр Торина нельзя было спутать ни с чем. — Тшшш, — Торин придержал его за рукав, — перебудишь всех. 

— А ты почему не спишь? — сдавленным шепотом произнес Бильбо. 

— Должен же кто-то оставаться на страже. — Торин помолчал и добавил: — Я все гадал, кто это посмел устроиться на мне спать.

Бильбо начал было шепотом извиняться, но Торин усмехнулся, и хоббит понял, что их предводитель вовсе не злится.

— Тебе тоже нужно выспаться, — заявил Бильбо спустя некоторое время, протирая глаза. — Иначе тебе тяжело будет идти завтра. — Тут ему показалось, что, несмотря на полную темень, он отчетливо видит изумленное выражение лица Торина. — Я… э-э, я могу покараулить.

— Очень смешно, — не сразу отозвался Торин, давая понять, что на этом разговор закончен. Но Бильбо не собирался сдаваться.

— Мне казалось, ты признал, что я такой же член компании, как и все остальные, — шепотом упрекнул он. — Только почему-то меня ни разу еще не оставляли в дозоре. Ты мне до сих пор не доверяешь? — он едва закончил говорить — и тут же упрекнул себя, что, возможно, зашел слишком далеко. 

— Ну разумеется, вдруг ты быстренько вернешься и позовешь своих друзей-гоблинов, которые так любезно выпустили тебя из пещер, — буркнул Торин. — Если вдруг услышишь, или учуешь, или почувствуешь что-нибудь подозрительное — сразу буди меня, ясно? Сам не вздумай никуда от всех отходить. Твоя задача — сидеть и слушать. Начнешь понимать, что засыпаешь — тоже буди меня, заменим тебя кем-нибудь. 

— Хорошо, Торин, — выдохнул Бильбо, но гном уже не слушал его, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на дороге под боком у Бильбо. Через некоторое время Бильбо услышал, как его дыхание стало ровным, как бывает только у спящего. Нерешительно протянув руку, Бильбо нащупал что-то меховое — видимо, край плаща Торина, будто ему нужно было реальное подтверждение, что гном все еще рядом. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, Бильбо придвинулся ближе, так, что уперся в спину гному; ему стало чуть спокойнее. 

Сон сняло как рукой, и Бильбо всматривался в темноту, машинально вертя найденный в пещерах перстень. Теперь он пожалел, что, пока они были у Беорна, не рассмотрел его толком и не показал ни Гэндальфу, ни кому-то из гномов. «Может, он принадлежал какому-нибудь королю древности, — подумал Бильбо, — или еще кому-нибудь знаменитому. А теперь достался мне». Эта мысль странным образом одновременно приносила удовольствие и беспокоила. 

Бильбо, с одной стороны, очень хотелось, чтобы чудом найденный в гоблинских пещерах перстень оказался волшебным, но и боялся этого. В конце концов, ну кто он такой, чтобы иметь подобные вещи — ему с ними не справиться, да и наверняка это слишком опасно и вообще хлопотно. С другой стороны, ему очень хотелось оставить перстень себе — несмотря на то, что раньше Бильбо никогда не носил подобных украшений и вообще считал, что страсть к побрякушкам позволительна только юным девам, но этот строгий перстень чем-то приглянулся ему. К тому же он успел заметить, что многие гномы, включая Торина, носят украшения, и это ни на мгновение не дает повода усомниться в их мужестве. 

Бильбо погладил гладко граненый камень, гадая, что это за минерал. Вечерами в полумраке в доме Беорна он украдкой рассматривал его, но так и не сумел определить; правда, он наверняка умел опознавать только бирюзу, и на этом его знания в минералогии заканчивались — хоббитянские девушки нечасто щеголяли в настоящих драгоценностях. Камень был почти черным, но в то же время отливал синевой. «Покажу кому-нибудь из гномов и спрошу, — решил Бильбо. Но тут же оборвал себя: ему не хотелось специально обращать внимание на этот перстень, будто он боялся, что его отберут. Да и вообще, это выглядело бы как неуместное хвастовство: все потеряли свое в гоблинских пещерах, и только он обрел нечто. — Ладно, спрошу просто, какие бывают камни. Вот и будет тема для разговора». Договорившись с самим собой таким образом, Бильбо уселся поудобнее, уже не стесняясь прижимаясь к Торину, и уставился в темноту. И чем больше он всматривался, тем сильнее ему казалось, что его окружают какие-то неясные звуки, чье направление он не мог разобрать: то ли шелест листвы, то ли шум шагов. Но ночь была тихой, ни ветерка, деревьям качаться было не от чего; от осознания этого у Бильбо пошли мурашки по коже, и он невольно плотнее приник к спине Торина. 

Гномы спали, вопреки обыкновению, почти не издавая ни звука. Он помнил их дружный храп у себя дома, в первый день знакомства, но сейчас стояла почти гробовая тишина. Внезапно Бильбо охватил иррациональный страх, что с его друзьями случилось что-то ужасное, например, разверзлась земля и поглотила их, а он сидит тут один в темноте и не знает. Не осознавая толком, что он делает, он протянул руку к Торину и потряс. 

Когда его ладонь обхватили чужие горячие пальцы, Бильбо ощутимо выдохнул. Все хорошо, это просто его глупые страхи. Зачем же он разбудил гнома?

— Извини, Торин, — прошептал Бильбо. — Я случайно. Спи, спи.

Не выпуская его руки, Торин сел.

— Все тихо? — спросил он.

— Да. Вроде бы, да, — неуверенно ответил Бильбо.

Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем Торин задал следующий вопрос:

— С тобой все в порядке? 

Бильбо пожал плечами, забыв, что его никто не увидит. 

— Конечно. Это просто ветер, наверное. Или листья шумят. — Торин наконец выпустил его руку, и ему снова стало не по себе.

— Здесь нет никакого ветра, — тихо и медленно произнес Торин и, так же тихо и медленно двигаясь, потянулся куда-то мимо Бильбо, а потом хоббит услышал едва ощутимый лязг меча, вынимаемого из ножен.

— Буди остальных, — произнес Торин. Очень тихо.

Двигаясь на четвереньках, хоббит переползал от одного гнома до другого. Он не сразу сообразил, как разбудить усталого недовольного гнома так, чтобы тот не начал громко возмущаться, но потом решил просто зажимать им рот. Волшебные слова «Торин сказал, тихо» завершили дело. Вскоре все были уже на ногах, с обнаженным оружием. Бильбо ощупью снова попытался найти Торина, но натыкался то на Бифура, то на Нори, то на Двалина. В конце концов на него шикнули, и он прекратил свои попытки.

— Что это? — внезапно раздался голос Балина. — Мне кажется, я вижу какой-то огонек в лесу. 

Все принялись усердно всматриваться, и каждому показалось вначале, что он действительно видит свет. Некоторое время они поспорили, стоит ли сходить с тропы, но голод и усталость решили за всех: один за другим спутники Бильбо углублялись в лес, и ему ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ними. Оголодавшие гномы торопились, и Бильбо не поспевал за ними, хотя в свете факелов ему удавалось по крайней мере различить впереди их спины. Но стоило гномам достичь света, как он гас, и тут же возникал в другом месте. Это было похоже на мираж — Бильбо читал о таких в хрониках о путешествиях. Он тщетно пытался угнаться за гномами, звал их, предупреждал, но его усилия были напрасны. 

Наконец Бильбо остался в полном одиночестве. Когда начал заниматься сероватый рассвет, едва различимый за густым пологом леса, Бильбо, не спавший полночи и переволновавшийся, привалился к дереву и задремал.


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Когда Торин пришел в себя, во рту было сухо и кружилась голова. Он не сразу смог понять, где находится: Торин помнил, как выходит на ярко освещенную поляну с накрытыми пиршественными столами, пытаясь догнать глупого хоббита, пока с тем что-нибудь не случилось. Столы на поляне изначально не внушали ему особого доверия, но он надеялся, что успеет вернуть Бильбо. Пока внезапно все огни не погасли разом, а потом он потерял сознание.

Увидев склонившихся над ним лесных эльфов, Торин наконец догадался, в чьем он плену. И это был худший из всех возможных вариантов. Оставалось надеяться только, что за почти двести прошедших лет и король эльфов позабыл прежних друзей, и сам Торин достаточно изменился, чтобы его не узнали. Эльфы, приводившие его в чувство, категорически отказались что-либо объяснять и сразу потащили его к королю. Идя со связанными руками, подталкиваемый быстрыми длинноногими эльфами, Торин успел только подумать, как вести себя дальше. В том случае, если эльфийский король узнает о цели их похода, вероятно, он попытается завладеть ключом и картой, чтобы самому добраться до сокровищ. В самом лучшем случае — потребует у гномов выкупить собственную свободу в счет будущей добычи.

Торин был уже достаточно научен жизнью, чтобы не доверять эльфам. За годы скитаний он узнал, что гном, даже из враждебного клана, всегда придет на помощь соплеменнику в случае необходимости. Люди были переменчивы, проявляя то жестокость, то великодушие, но все же понятно было, чего от них ожидать. А с эльфами можно было десятилетиями жить рядом, торговать, прекрасно улаживать дела, а потом однажды получить нож в спину. Какими бы приятными и обходительными ни казались эльфы, они преследовали только собственные интересы и не заботились ни о ком другом. 

Наконец представ перед королем, Торин с трудом сдержал нервный вздох. Трандуил. Ну разумеется, не стоило и надеяться, что проклятый эльф сдохнет за эти годы — с чего бы ему. Их земли и поселения дракон не разорял — напротив, когда Эребор пал, владения короля Лихолесья стали новым центром торговли. С другой стороны, возможно, это король Трандуил считал Торина и с ним весь род Дурина давно сгинувшим — и у Торина не было желания убеждать его в обратном. Тем более что после потери всей поклажи в гоблинских пещерах и скитаний впроголодь по лесу он подозревал, что крайне мало походит на короля. 

Похоже, Трандуил не узнал его. Он раз за разом спрашивал, почему гномы пытались на них напасть и зачем вообще оказались в лесу, но Торин упорно повторял одно и то же, и в итоге его оставили в покое. Торина отвели в темницу в самой глубине пещеры, заперли за ним тяжелую деревянную дверь и оставили одного. 

И вот тут наконец пришла ярость. Ощущение собственной беспомощности, неподатливости судьбы всегда будило в нем неконтролируемый гнев. И зачастую бывало, что поток этого гнева сносил все препятствия на дороге. 

Но не сейчас. Торин побесновался, попробовал докричаться до эльфов, сначала просто звал их, потом выкрикивал оскорбления. В порыве злости даже попробовал вышибить дверь своей темницы, но петли и запоры оказались слишком крепки. Наконец он устал и отчаялся. 

Торин уселся на корточки, привалившись к стене и упершись затылком в холодный камень. Из всех вопросов Трандуила он сумел понять одно: в плену находится только он, все его спутники остались в лесу. Или, возможно, они мертвы: Торин был достаточно справедлив к эльфам, чтобы не допустить возможности, что они убили пленников — но кто-то вполне мог пострадать в общей суматохе. Не говоря уж обо всех других опасностях, которые подстерегали путников в этом лесу. 

Зажмурившись, Торин сжал руки в кулаки, проклиная себя. Ведь он мог остановить их с самого начала, мог запретить идти к этим кострам — но в нем говорили голод и усталость, а потом вперед ринулся этот несчастный хоббит, и пришлось последовать за ним. Он не успел даже на мгнвение задуматься, что таким образом вынуждает всех остальных гномов броситься за собой и тем самым подвергает их риску, а следовало бы! 

«Возможно, это просто не моя судьба, — быть королем, — с горечью подумал Торин, подняв глаза к тяжелому каменному потолку. — Я даже за двенадцатью гномами не могу уследить, какое там отвечать за целый народ». Умом Торин понимал, что обманывает себя и что куда более великие правители совершали куда более тяжкие оплошности — и все же позволил себе некоторое время упиваться собственным несчастьем. 

Он достаточно устал за эту длинную ночь и за все время, проведенное в Лихолесье, так что, несмотря на тревогу, наконец задремал. Но его сон был неглубоким: то и дело Торин просыпался с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем, буквально подскакивал на соломенном тюфяке и всматривался и вслушивался в темноту и тишину. Ему снилось, что он все еще в лесу, с другими гномами, и несмотря на тяготы, они свободны и продолжают путь. Пару раз Торин даже вставал, доходил до деревянной двери своей камеры и ощупывал ее, стены вокруг, убеждаясь вновь, что выхода нет.

Торин прекрасно понимал, что его метания бессмысленны и бесполезны — сколько раз в подобных ситуациях он переставал есть, не мог спать и доводил себя до пределов, но, разумеется, разрешению проблемы это никак не помогало. «Возьми себя в руки, — повторял себе Торин, — дыши. Медленно. Не можешь спать — подумай о чем-нибудь другом. Эльфийский плен не единственная твоя проблема». Пытаясь последовать собственному совету, он принялся искать вопрос, который позволил бы ему отвлечься от паники и безысходности сложившейся ситуации — и тут вспомнил про Бильбо. 

У Торина екнуло сердце. В памяти живо всплыло, как хоббит пытался угнаться за гномами, бегающими от одного эльфийского костра до другого, словно околдованные, и как наконец первым выбежал на очередную освещенную поляну. И Торин, несмотря на то, что он уже чувствовал подвох, ринулся за ним, но не успел. «Может быть, Бильбо тоже попал в эльфийский плен, — подумал Торин, — Транудил вряд ли сказал бы мне об этом. Но хоббит маленький и незаметный, он мог бы и ускользнуть, выбрался же он как-то из гоблинских пещер». 

Когда Гэндальф предупредил в доме Беорна его приглядывать за Бильбо в доме Беорна, Торин долго потом пытался понять, что же имел в виду старый волшебник. После того, как хоббит фактически спас ему жизнь в битве с варгами, Торин пересмотрел свое отношение к нему и был этому рад. Наконец-то в его компании не осталось никого, в ком он не был полностью уверен в критической ситуации. И в последующие дни Торин чем дальше, тем больше убеждался в правильности своего решения и корил себя за то, что был неоправданно резок с хоббитом в начале их путешествия. Он заметил, что, несмотря на кажущуюся мягкотелость, Бильбо вполне освоился в походе и не представляет ни малейшей обузы, а общая мягкость в его поведении, которую Торин поначалу принимал за слабость — издержки хорошего домашнего воспитания.

Стоило только осознать это, как все стало на свои места, и в последние дни перед пленом Торин наслаждался общением с Бильбо. Все пошедшие в поход гномы были его старыми, проверенными друзьями — и при этом они в чем-то очень походили на него самого. Торин знал, что стоит ему попросить — и любой из гномов готов будет сделать ради него что угодно. Но Бильбо был другим. После того, как он заставил себя прекратить злиться на хоббита за сам факт его существования, Торин с изумлением обнаружил, что с ним очень хорошо. И сидеть вечером на привале, и обсуждать дальнейший путь, и даже быть в ночном дозоре. Бильбо обладал удивительной способностью говорить правильные вещи в нужное время — и Торину, всегда считавшему слова пустой тратой времени и судившему всех только по их поступкам, от мелких, ничего не значащих замечаний хоббита становилось как-то спокойно и легко. «Как я мог не замечать этого раньше, — с изумлением подумал Торин, — и как жаль, что заметил так поздно. Возможно, мне больше не услышать ни других гномов, ни хоббита». 

В его темнице не было видно смены дня и ночи, но Торин, как и все гномы, неплохо ориентировался по своим внутренним часам и мог заключить, что со времени его пленения прошло по крайней мере пять дней. Еду ему приносили регулярно, и обильную (хотя и весьма простую), но в остальном его положение было безнадежным. Пару раз его навещал кто-то из королевских приближенных, но поскольку Торин упорно отказывался отвечать на вопросы о цели похода, они уходили ни с чем, а положение его не менялось. 

Торин то лежал в отчаянии на соломенной подстилке, открывая и закрывая глаза (разница была невелика), то мерил шагами камеру и успел изучить каждый камень пола и стен. Отчаяние овладевало им все больше и больше. В какой-то момент он потерял счет времени суток, и с тех пор мгновения и часы слились для него в одну сплошную черную линию. «Нужно взять себя в руки и придумать что-нибудь, чтобы выбраться, — повторял себе Торин, — я должен выбраться и найти остальных, я в ответе за них». Но чем больше он думал, тем хуже становилось; раз за разом Торин прокручивал в голове варианты того, что могло случиться с его спутниками, пытался выработать какой-то план побега. Эти мысли не отпускали его ни на минуту; Торин не мог даже спать — стоило ему лечь, и воображение начинало рисовать картины, как гномов и Бильбо пожирают лесные твари, как он сам старится и умирает в подземельях Трандуила. Торин подскакивал на соломе, тяжело дыша, с сильно бьющимся сердцем, и ему требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя и лечь обратно. 

Пытаясь не слишком поддаваться отчаянию, он начал разговаривать сам с собой вслух. «Так, — говорил себе Торин, — если меня поймали эльфы Трандуила, скорее всего, они поймали и остальных. Они знают этот лес. Какими бы злобными и эгоистичными ни были эльфы, они не станут пытать пленников или морить голодом. Успокойся. Успокойся». Эти монологи приносили ему некоторое облегчение, и хотя Торин понимал, что разговоры с собой — скорее знак болезни, а не здоровья, ему было уже все равно.

В один из таких ночных (или дневных?) приступов отчаяния Торин вновь принялся полушепотом разговаривать сам с собой. И потому не сразу расслышал тихий голос, доносящийся из-за двери. Но когда голос повторился, Торин прислушался, поняв, что есть кто-то другой, кто-то еще говорит с ним.

— Кто здесь? — тихо спросил он; ему вдруг стало страшно.

— Торин, — раздался далекий приглушенный голос из-за двери. 

Соскочив со своей соломы, Торин взволнованно бросился к двери и уперся в холодное дерево ладонями.

— Кто это? — повторил он тише.

— Торин, это я, — раздалось снова, — Бильбо Бэггинс. Ваш взломщик. 

Бильбо продолжил говорить что-то, но на несколько мгновений Торин перестал его слушать. Он буквально физически ощутил, как с него спадает напряжение и отчаяние последних дней, как резко отпускает его подступавшее было безумие. Бильбо здесь и, видимо, на свободе. Вдвоем они неизбежно смогут что-нибудь придумать и выбраться. 

— Постой, Бильбо, — проговорил он наконец, — повтори еще раз, все остальные гномы тоже в плену? — Когда Бильбо подтвердил это, они принялись обсуждать возможные варианты побега. Торин тут же перехватил инициативу в разговоре, и Бильбо осталось лишь отвечать на множество детальных вопросов о том, где находятся другие гномы, как расположены ворота, когда сменяется стража. Правда, вскоре Торин понял, что, несмотря на все знания Бильбо, пока он не видит достаточно надежного варианта спасения. 

В итоге они сошлись на том, что Бильбо продолжил обследовать замок, а также передаст всем остальным гномам сообщение Торина ни в коем случае не сдаваться и не раскрывать цели их похода. Казалось, на этом все было обговорено. Торин привалился лбом к двери; сейчас Бильбо уйдет на свое непростое и небезопасное задание, и он снова останется в одиночестве. Но его тягостные размышления прервал голос Бильбо.

— Торин… — Бильбо помедлил, — как ты? — вопрос прозвучал неуверенно и робко, но Торину стало тепло. Он пожал плечами, забыв о том, что хоббит не может его видеть.

— Вполне терпимо, — ответил Торин, — меня не морят голодом, не слишком много расспрашивают. Наверное, лучше, чем ты.

— Я не имел в виду, как тебя кормят, — повторил Бильбо, и в его голове Торин почувствовал улыбку. — Скорее, ну, как ты держишься? Наверное, тебе было непросто эти дни? — И Торин в очередной раз поразился способности Бильбо угадывать и задавать правильные, но в то же время не очень ловкие вопросы. 

— Я очень рад, что ты появился, — наконец ответил Торин после паузы. — Ненавижу чувство беспомощности: в бою хотя бы понимаешь, что большая часть зависит от тебя, а тут… Уже начинал подумывать сдаться на милость Трандуила, честно говоря, хотя это безумная идея, конечно, — вот уж от кого милости точно не дождешься.

— Да, — поддержал его Бильбо, — я понимаю. Я вообще не представляю, как ты выдержал столько дней в одиночестве, ведь ты не знал, что случилось с остальными. Я бы уже, наверное, сошел с ума.

— Я просто не успел немного, — усмехнулся Торин, и услышал такую же тихую, невеселую усмешку Бильбо по ту сторону двери. 

— Ты, пожалуйста, держись, — попросил Бильбо, — куда мы без тебя.

— Да что со мной станется! — отозвался Торин. — Сижу себе, ничего не делаю, только ем и сплю. А вот ты, действительно, береги себя. Потому что сейчас успех всего нашего мероприятия зависит от тебя, Бильбо Бэггинс. — Он почувствовал, что переборщил, когда услышал из-за двери тяжелый вздох. — Бильбо! — позвал Торин. — Я ни на мгновение не сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится. Гэндальф был прав, когда говорил, что ты и сам не знаешь, на что способен.

Бильбо за дверью как-то неуверенно хмыкнул и пробормотал нечто вроде «Ну да, конечно».

— Если ты не веришь самому себе и волшебнику, надеюсь, уж в моих-то словах ты не сомневаешься, — невольно улыбнулся Торин. 

— Хорошо, — ответил наконец Бильбо. — Я буду стараться изо всех сил. — Он помедлил. — Торин, ты не будешь против, если я буду приходить поговорить, даже если у меня еще ничего не получится? 

Торин изумился его вопросу.

— Почему я должен быть против? Мне всегда приятно услышать голос друга, особенно сейчас. Главное, не рискуй ни в коем случае, если вдруг появится опасность, что тебя поймают — лучше не приходи.

— Договорились, — уже веселее отозвался Бильбо. — Обещаю не рисковать и быть тихим и осторожным, как мышь. 

Бильбо ушел, и Торин вернулся на свою солому, ощущая покой и радость.


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
Он был и рад, и не рад, что нашел Торина. Само собой, случись что с их предводителем — и даже если бы остальным гномам удалось выбраться, их путешествие потеряло бы смысл. Однако снова прокручивая в голове недолгий разговор с Торином, Бильбо начинал все больше и больше волноваться. Ему случалось видеть гнома усталым, раздраженным, даже в откровенной ярости — но Торин, которого он нашел за тяжелой дверью в дальнем подземелье, очень мало напоминал его знакомого и друга. В его голосе сквозило отчаяние и такая тоска, что Бильбо самому захотелось лечь на пол под дверью и завыть. 

Бильбо знал, что он довольно мягкосердечен, и немного стеснялся этого. Во всяком случае, ему случалось всплакнуть над каким-нибудь особенно сентиментальным моментом в летописи, и он даже пустил слезу на похоронах Эрнста Саквилля, хотя тот и был самым отвратительным из всех его престарелых родственников. Но он никак не ожидал найти в настолько расстроенных чувствах Торина, даже не думал о том, что Торин на них вообще способен — настолько грозным и несгибаемым казался гном. 

«Я должен побыстрее что-то придумать, пока с ним не случилось ничего плохого», — в страшном волнении думал Бильбо, пробираясь по полутемным коридорам пещерного замка. Он совсем забыл о том, насколько сам устал и голоден и как сильно ему хочется найти безопасный уютный угол и не выходить из него. Потерянные интонации Торина все еще звучали у него в ушах. Бильбо никогда особенно не верил в себя и уж тем более не считал себя героем, поэтому достаточно легко прощал себе и слабости, и даже некоторую трусость. Но Торин в его глазах всегда был настолько неоспоримо уверен и непоколебим, что наблюдать свидетельства его слабости было просто больно.

«А ведь это я виноват!» — внезапно с ужасом подумал Бильбо. Он ясно вспомнил, как в попытке угнаться за гномами бежал первым к очередной вспыхнувшей яркими огнями поляне, и за ним бежал кто-то из гномов, зовя его по имени. Только сейчас хоббит сообразил, что это был Торин, очевидно, уже понявший, что дело нечисто. «Если бы не я, его бы не схватили, — продолжал казнить себя Бильбо, — ему бы не пришлось провести столько ужасных дней в одиночестве в каменном мешке». Бильбо стало настолько стыдно, что он невольно ускорил шаг, будто пытаясь убеждать от себя самого, и неожиданно забрел в какую-то новую часть подземелья, где не бывал раньше. 

«Ну вот, только заблудиться еще не хватало», — сказал он себе, оглядываясь по сторонам. Эльфов нигде не было ни видно, ни слышно. Правда, после первых нескольких дней Бильбо перестал шарахаться от каждой тени и каждого звука и проявлял лишь разумную осторожность. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало ему, скрывается ли кто-нибудь за поворотом каменной стены, будет ли вскоре еще один проход или место, где спрятаться, где можно найти место выхода подземного ручейка.

Стоило ему опомниться от первого шока, и Бильбо на удивление быстро освоился в основных, ближайших к выходу залах и коридорах эльфийского дворца-пещеры. Его вновь посетило то же удивительное ощущение, что он впервые испытал под горой у гоблинов: будто от окружающего камня исходит теплая пульсация, где-то сильнее, где-то почти сходящая на нет. Но в эльфийском дворце эти ощущения казались еще ярче и отчетливей; наверное, это какая-то эльфийская магия, думал Бильбо. Временами он видел, как в глубине камня сверкают вспышки, будто звезды, как пробегают в толще породы светящиеся трещинки, иногда короткие и тонкие, иногда уходящие далеко вглубь. Но каждый раз, когда он пробовал добраться до них, оказывалось, что источник свечения находится слишком далеко, и через камень никак не пробиться. Лишь однажды Бильбо заметил, что светящаяся линия подходит почти к самой границе стены — и, рискуя, что его обнаружат, долго ковырял стену Жалом, осознавая всю глупость и никчемность этого действия, но не в силах остановиться. В какой-то момент он наконец добрался до искомой жилы, и тут его постигло ужасное разочарование: обнажившаяся порода была почти такого же непонятно-грязного цвета, как и остальной камень, разве что чуть отливала зеленым, но и не думала сверкать, как ему представлялось. Изрядно повозившись, Бильбо отколол небольшой кусочек камня и положил в карман до лучших времен.

Единственное, что по-настоящему спасало его — это чувство направления. Бильбо начал действительно верить, что найденное им кольцо волшебное — иначе объяснить, как он умудрился ни разу не заблудиться в одинаково темных и пустых подземных коридорах, было невозможно. Но Бильбо всегда знал, в какой части дворца он находится и как отсюда выбраться. «Надо показать кольцо кому-нибудь из гномов, когда все это закончится, — подумал Бильбо. Нежелание делиться с кем-то своей находкой давно покинуло его. — Наверное, лучше всего Балину — он точно не будет надо мной смеяться, даже если это просто безделушка. Или Торину», — внезапно подумалось ему, и Бильбо сам удивился этой мысли.

После того, как он нашел Торина, Бильбо несколько дней бесцельно пробродил по дворцу, приглядываясь и прислушиваясь, но так и не узнал ничего полезного. Ему очень хотелось бы вернуться к королю гномов с утешающими вестями, снова доказать, что он достоин быть одним из них, но делать было нечего. 

Бильбо выждал, когда караульный эльф, и так не слишком утруждавший себя службой, пойдет выпить с приятелем, и с тяжелым сердцем подкрался к двери и позвал:

— Торин! — некоторое время ничего не было слышно, а потом внезапно совсем рядом раздался тихий ответный шепот.

— Бильбо, — отозвался Торин сердитым голосом. — Почему тебя не было так долго?

Бильбо не знал, оправдываться ему или радоваться, что Торин ждал его; хотя, тут же оборвал он себя, конечно, не хоббита он ждал, а вестей о том, когда и как они выйдут на свободу. Помявшись, Бильбо наконец собрался с силами сказать Торину, что пока ничего не добился и не придумал. 

Некоторое время Торин молчал, и эти мгновения показались Бильбо достаточным наказанием. Он буквально видел тяжелый взгляд Торина, который пригвождает его к месту даже за дверью. Но к его удивлению, Торин даже и не подумал его ругать.

— Не опускай нос, Бильбо, — произнес гном. — Ты же сам говоришь, что обследовал еще не весь дворец — наверняка должен быть какой-то потайной ход. Дураки бы они были, если бы не было!

— Ты так думаешь? — робко спросил Бильбо.

— Я знаю, как строят подобные подземные города, — непререкаемым голосом ответил Торин. — Даже с учетом того, что это сумасшедшие эльфы — у них должны быть по крайней мере еще одни торговые ворота. Возможно, на нижних ярусах. Тебе нужно тщательно и не торопясь все осмотреть — еще один выход просто должен существовать.

— Хорошо, — покорно согласился Бильбо, не слишком веря в себя. 

— И еще, — наставительно продолжил из-за двери Торин, — расскажи мне, как ты живешь в этом дворце? В прошлый раз я даже не успел спросить тебя об этом. Где ты спишь, откуда берешь еду, где прячешься? Ты уверен, что не слишком рискуешь?

Изумившись этому граду вопросов и заботе о его комфорте со стороны того, кто сидит в каменной темнице, Бильбо поначалу не нашелся, что отвечать. Но постепенно Торин вытянул из него все подробности.

— Признаться, я все же не понимаю, как тебе удается не попасться на глаза эльфам, — заметил Торин наконец. — Разумеется, они беспечны и уверены, что у себя во дворце в полной безопасности — но как же можно не заметить очевидное!

— Не знаю, Торин, — Бильбо и правда не знал, что сказать. Возможно, это найденный перстень помогал ему надежнее прятаться в изгибах скалы и защищал его во время сна, хотя невидимкой он точно не становился. 

— Меня волнует этот вопрос с того момента, как ты благополучно выбрался из гоблинского плена, — неожиданно продолжил Торин, — хотя мы уже и не чаяли снова увидеть тебя. 

Тут Бильбо окончательно перепугался, хотя и постарался не подать виду.

— От меня не так-то просто избавиться, — нервно усмехнулся он. К счастью, Торин не стал продолжать эту темы, а такой же усмешкой согласился с ним. 

Они обсудили, как дела у других гномов (Бильбо выполнял роль гонца между ними и Торином). Караульный эльф все не возвращался, и Бильбо смог позволить себе задержаться у двери темницы гнома подольше. 

— Торин, — наконец решился он задать давно подготовленный вопрос. — Скажи, а ты сам… — Бильбо умолк, не зная, как правильно сформулировать то, что крутилось у него на языке.

— Я сам что? — подтолкнул его всегда нетерпеливый гном.

— Ты сам… как переносишь… подземелье? — К огромному изумлению Бильбо, он все лучше и лучше осваивался во дворце эльфийского короля и практически перестал скучать по солнцу и открытому воздуху.

— Прекрасно, — фыркнул Торин, — я же гном. Хотя, разумеется, я предпочел бы быть по другую сторону этой конкретной двери. — Бильбо невольно улыбнулся. — А что, тебе совсем плохо? Хоббиты живут в норах, я видел, но не шибко-то они глубоки, да и роете вы их в земле.

— Верно, — согласился Бильбо. — И так глубоко под землю ни один хоббит точно не забирался. Но мне не плохо. Ты знаешь, я сам удивляюсь, среди камня как будто теплее, и надежнее. 

— Ты говоришь как гном, — оборвал его Торин. — Вот уж не думал, что наша компания так на тебя подействует. 

— И я не думал, — подтвердил Бильбо.

— Знаешь, — снова начал Торин, — тогда тебе должно очень понравиться в Горе. Ну, когда мы так или иначе освободим ее от дракона, понятно. Здешние кротовые норы и истощенная порода и в сравнение с ней не идут… 

Торин замолчал, очевидно, предавшись воспоминаниям. А Бильбо, услышав слово «порода», внезапно вспомнил о своем намерении.

— Торин? — позвал он. — А что за камень такой, почти черный, чуть-чуть с синевой, поблескивает, но не ярко?

— Черный с синевой? — переспросил Торин. — Сапфир, скорее всего. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так… — Бильбо поколебался. — Вспомнил, что у матушки было ожерелье. Но, я думал, сапфиры синие. 

— В основном да, если посмотреть на свет или под хорошей лупой, — рассеянно ответил Торин. — Но небольшой камень или при плохом освещении выглядит почти черным. А бывают еще желтые… Когда мы доберемся до Горы, я покажу тебе все разновидности — на мой вкус, самые красивые — звездчатые, с небольшими вкраплениями; если их правильно обработать и снять лишние караты, можно отшлифовать поверхность камня таким образом, что на ней будет четко видна звезда; правда, при этом легко и испортить камень. 

Бильбо поймал себя на том, что слушает с огромным интересом; а Торину, похоже, просто хотелось поговорить — и он рассказывал и рассказывал о видах драгоценных камней, о том, как определяют возможные россыпи, о ювелирной работе. К своему изумлению Бильбо узнал, что бриллиант — это не вид камня, а вариант огранки, и что алмаз на самом деле по своей природе то же самое, что и уголь. Слушать Торина было все равно, что читать интересную приключенческую книгу, и когда за углом наконец раздались нетвердые шаги возвращающегося караульного, Бильбо очень не хотелось уходить. Он чуть не попался, потому что не сразу смог вскочить на затекшие ноги. «Поверить не могу, что кто-то может всего этого не знать, — сказал Торин напоследок. — Раз уж мы тут застряли, можешь извлечь из этого хоть какую-то пользу. Приходи, расскажу еще». И Бильбо был искренне рад, что теперь ему не надо придумывать какие-нибудь причины, чтобы навещать Торина так часто, как позволят его розыски по дворцу.


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
Бильбо стал приходить к нему каждый день, если не чаще, пользуясь безалаберностью местной охраны, и они подолгу разговаривал. Торин сам не заметил, как Бильбо выудил из него не только рассказ о падении Эребора, но и изрядное количества историй из периода его странствий, до того, как племя эреборских гномов окончательно осело в Синих горах. У Торина было множество событий, которые он не рассказывал никогда и никому — отчасти потому, что самые близкие его друзья и так были их участниками, отчасти от стыда и чувства горечи. Несколько из них — самых невинных — он осторожно открыл Бильбо, но все же мысль, что Бильбо может узнать остальные, бросала его в дрожь. Об одном из самых тяжелых и неприятных моментов в жизни Тоирна не знал никто — ни ближайшие друзья, ни сестра — и Торин собирался унести это с собой в могилу. 

Бильбо был очень хорошим слушателем, внимательным и очень чутким. Он не судил и не давал советов, но от его коротких комментариев Торину становилось немного легче. Снова и снова гном поражался, как хоббит, проведший всю свою жизнь в тишине и покое, не выбираясь за пределы Шира, может настолько разбираться в мире и в поведении тех, кто его населяет. 

Позже Торин не раз ловил себя на том, что ему не хватает этих разговоров с Бильбо наедине. Однако радость от общения не мешала ему страстно желать поскорее выбраться из плена, и когда Бильбо наконец принес весть о том, что он нашел способ, Торин воспрял духом. Тем более, что остальные гномы благодаря Бильбо были уже свободны, и он мог убедиться, что хоть они и похудели и выглядят неважно, но вполне живы и здоровы. Едва дождавшись, пока Бильбо прекратит греметь ключами над его замком, Торин толкнул дверь и первым делом крепко обнял хоббита, а потом племянников. Бильбо под его руками как-то сдавленно пискнул, но больше времени на нежности не было — нужно было спешить, пока не пришел стражник.

Идея сплава в бочках, признал Торин, несмотря на явные неудобства и страдания, была очень хороша и, главное, надежна. К тому же он представил, каково будет маленькому хоббиту проплыть так далеко в ледяной воде, да еще и периодически ныряя, чтобы не попасться на глаза стражникам. Заколотив благополучно крышки над всеми гномами, они некоторое время приглушенно проспорили с Бильбо, кому же лезть в последнюю бочку — но в итоге Бильбо на удивление логично возразил, что его заметят с меньшей вероятностью, а если заметят, то, возможно, не будут ловить. За Торином же наверняка объявят охоту, и весь план пойдет прахом. Скрепя сердце, Торин согласился. 

Путешествие в бочке продолжительностью в несколько дней, без еды и питья, с невозможностью распрямить руки и ноги, было очень тяжелым. Первые часы Торин провел относительно спокойно, но чем дальше, тем больше нарастала боль во всем теле, не считая при этом головокружения, тошноты, голода и холода. Ему казалось, что это никогда не закончится. Торин начал думать, что с ними будет, если с Бильбо что-нибудь случится — вероятнее всего, они так и погибнут, находясь по шею в воде, от обезвоживания. По мере приближения к Долгому озеру (чего Торин не мог знать) он настолько обессилел, что временами впадал в нечто среднее между сном и беспамятством. 

Когда бочка утвердилась на твердой поверхности и наконец снаружи раздался стук, Торин не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Стук повторился, а за ним последовал голос Бильбо: «Есть здесь кто живой?» — «Я! — отозвался он. — Это Торин». 

Бильбо завозился снаружи, очевидно, пытаясь вскрыть бочку. Торин помогал ему изнутри, как мог, и наконец им это удалось. Но последние усилия совсем измотали Торина и, кое-как вывалившись из своей деревянной темницы, он в измождении рухнул на песок. Лежать на свежем воздухе, под открытым небом, чувствовать щекой легкое дуновение ветра и видеть лес вдали — все это было просто невероятно, очень непривычно хорошо. Но все же путешествие в бочке сделало свое дело: Торин настолько ослаб и устал, что едва мог встать. 

Только когда Бильбо в очередной раз настойчиво попросил помочь ему, Торину стало стыдно и он поднялся. В конце концов, они путешествовали пусть и в крайне неудобных условиях, но вполне надежных и безопасных — Бильбо же провел эти пару суток в ледяной воде, постоянно рискуя быть пойманным. Вдвоем, а потом с помощью Фили и Кили, они освободили остальных гномов. Все были крайне утомлены, и о скором продолжении путешествия не могло быть и речи. Забравшись подальше в лес, гномы устроили привал и, едва загорелся костер, повалились спать вокруг него, кто где. Торин же чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что не мог уснуть: тело ломило, стоило закрыть глаза, ему тут же начинало казаться, что он в бочке. Наконец он сдался и подошел посидеть к костру.

Смотреть на огонь тихой спокойной ночью было приятно. Валежник уютно потрескивал, вокруг спали его друзья, усталые, потрепанные, но все живые. Все было не так уж плохо; Торин невольно вздохнул.

— Ты не против? — внезапно раздался тихий голос у него над ухом. Обернувшись, Торин обнаружил как всегда незаметно подкравшегося Бильбо. Торин не ответил, только помотал головой и пододвинулся на бревне, давая хоббиту место. А Бильбо, хотя места было и так предостаточно, сел к нему вплотную. «Замерз, заболеет еще», — подумал Торин, и, стащив подбитый мехом плащ, машинально укутал им Бильбо. Это казалось совершенно естественным, пока он не встретился взглядом с явно изумленным хоббитом. 

— Хорошо бы тебе сейчас грога, — произнес Торин, пытаясь скрыть неловкость и незаметно разжать объятия. — Я успел заметить, что вода ледяная.

— Ну, не ледяная, — Бильбо улыбнулся и шмыгнул носом. — В Берендуине и похолоднее бывает в это время года. 

Тут Торин четко понял, что еще немного, и хоббит действительно свалится с жаром. А значит, ему нужно как можно скорее добраться до сколь-либо приличного жилья, по крайней мере, чтобы была крыша над головой и горячая еда. При виде маленького простуженного хоббита на него накатила какая-то смешливая нежность. И несмотря на усталость, сидеть рядом с Бильбо и смотреть на костер было так хорошо, что Торин и думать перестал о сне; рук он так и не разжал. А Бильбо, поизумлявшись некоторое время, очевидно, наконец сдался и привалился к его плечу горячим виском.

Они просидели так довольно долго; успело стемнеть окончательно, на небе появились первые звезды, и начало холодать. Торину показалось, что Бильбо уже спит, прижавшись к нему — так осторожно тот сидел и так тихо дышал. Очень аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить его, Торин повернулся и заглянул хоббиту в лицо. Тот все-таки не спал: почувствовав его движение, Бильбо поднял к нему лицо и сонные глаза. 

«Сейчас», — сказал себе Торин и, наклонившись, легко коснулся губами губ хоббита. Прикосновение было настолько легким и мимолетным, что Бильбо не успел ответить на поцелуй, даже, как показалось Торину, не успел осознать толком, что случилось. Но это не имело значения; отстранившись от Бильбо, Торин долго невидящим взглядом глядел на кромку темного леса на фоне ночного неба, удивляясь и самому себе, и тому, насколько правильным и естественным ему показалось то, что он только что сделал. Он тщетно присматривался к себе, пытаясь найти хоть каплю стыда или изумления — но обнаруживал лишь тихую радость. Бильбо прижался к нему еще крепче и сидел очень тихо, а Торин гадал, что же будет теперь дальше. Не то чтобы он ожидал от Бильбо какой-то особенной реакции — не важно, возмущения или ответа, — скорее его беспокоило, что же дальше будет делать он сам. Ему было хорошо в обществе хоббита, слишком хорошо, чтобы не замечать этого. Но его ждала и без того нелегкая миссия, не оставлявшая особых возможностей для развития отношений.  
«У нас не будет ни места, не времени, — думал Торин. — Я не смогу уделять ему достаточно внимания, да и в отношении остальных членов компании это было бы совершенно несправедливо. Когда угодно, только не сейчас. Хотя вряд ли Бильбо согласился бы ждать». Он отговаривал себя таким образом некоторое время, прежде чем услышал тихий полувсхлип-полувздох рядом. 

— Что такое? — шепотом спросил Торин, мгновенно обернувшись к хоббиту. Рассудочные аргументы мигом вылетели у него из головы.

— Кажется, я все-таки простыну, — отозвался Бильбо, уже ощутимо говоря «в нос». — Извини, — он опустил голову.

— За что извини? — удивился Торин, чуть касаясь его подбородка и заставляя посмотреть на себя. Гнома охватило отчаянное желание снова прильнуть к Бильбо и целовать его жарко, сладко, на этот раз не останавливаясь и не отрываясь. Но, осознавая, насколько неуместно это будет сейчас, он опустил руку, а вместо этого, потянувшись, прижался губами ко лбу хоббита. Так делала его мать, а потом Дис, определяя, нет ли у приболевших племянников жара. Этот жест всегда казался Торину каким-то очень милым и домашним, и вполне подходящим такому же милому и домашнему хоббиту. Лоб у того, впрочем, был горячим, и Торину показалось, что даже слишком горячим, хоть он и не был в этом уверен.

Наконец оторвавшись от Бильбо, Торин прижался лбом к его лбу; Бильбо подался навстречу, обнимая его еще крепче.

— Тебе надо ложиться спать, — прошептал Торин. — И постараться выспаться как можно лучше. Завтра мы дойдем до Озерного города и обязательно найдем там приличный ночлег и врача. Продержись еще немного, пожалуйста.

Бильбо сглотнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Конечно, — отозвался он. — Ты… не волнуйся за меня так. Обычная простуда, ничего страшного, просто слишком долго провел в холодной воде. Пару дней насморка — и со мной все будет отлично.

Торин не сдержал улыбку.

— Хорошо, если так. А то свалишься еще в горячке на две недели, мы без тебя погибнем все как один, учитывая опыт последнего времени. 

— Ну конечно, тринадцать воинственных гномов погибнут без маленького скромного хоббита, — в тон ему отозвался Бильбо. — Боюсь, вы так даже до Озерного города не дойдете — заблудитесь по дороге, или волки из лесу вас утащит, или караси из озера. А если даже и дойдете…

— Все, хватит! — с усмешкой прервал его Торин, снова целуя в лоб и окончательно отстраняясь. — Больным нужно спать. Давай, заворачивайся в мой плащ и ложись здесь, поближе к костру.

Бильбо посуетился около костра, пытаясь так и сяк расстелить плащ на земле, пока Торин не сделал это сам и едва ли силком не уложил его спать. 

— А ты? — пискнул хоббит, вопросительно оглядываясь на него.

— Я здесь, здесь, — Торин напоследок еще раз обошел лагерь, отошел чуть вдаль, прислушался, но ночь была тихой и место казалось вполне безопасным. Он понимал, что уже слишком устал, чтобы самому стоять на страже, и не хотел лишать никого из гномов спокойного ночного отдыха после изматывающего путешествия в бочках. Решив наконец, что будь что будет, он вернулся к костру и к Бильбо. Тот не спал, ждал его, и при звуке его шагов обернулся с таким видом, будто ждал, что плащ у него отберут.

— Спи уже, — буркнул Торин. Сам он устроился за спиной хоббита, обхватив того рукой поперек талии и придвигаясь как можно плотнее, намереваясь согревать его ночью. Наконец опустив голову, Торин понял, что устал до такой степени, что едва может держать глаза открытыми. Еще немного — и он провалится в манящую темноту. От Бильбо исходило приятное тепло, и лежать в обнимку с ним было очень уютно. Торин уже почти заснул, когда хоббит позвал его:

— Торин?

Торин нехотя раскрыл глаза, часто моргая, пытаясь согнать навалившийся было сон.

— Что такое? 

— Я должен тебе рассказать про одну вещь, — начал Бильбо. — Не знаю, почему я сразу это не сделал. Как-то не до того было… Я нашел кое-что в гоблинских пещерах.

— Это так важно прямо сейчас? — не выдержал Торин.

— Э-э, наверное, нет, — отозвался Бильбо. — Я, наверное, разбудил тебя, извини, пожалуйста.

— Ничего, — произнес Торин. — Так что ты нашел?

— Перстень, — Бильбо зашевелился, пытаясь повернуться к нему, но Торин прижал его к себе, не давая двинуться. — Старый на вид, может быть, ценный.

— И все? — уточнил Торин, изумляясь своему другу.

— Ну, да. Я подумал, надо тебе показать, мало ли.

— Утром покажешь, — ответил Торин, снова устраиваясь поудобнее и закрывая глаза. — Уверен, если это прождало с того времени, как мы выбрались из пещер, то прекрасно подождет и до утра. Спи.

Бильбо согласно хмыкнул в ответ, а потом произнес:

— Спокойной ночи.

Торин еще успел ухватить эти слова краем сознания, но уже был не в силах ответить.


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
Бильбо заснул в легкой тревоге: ему казалось, что он обманывает Торина, хотя никакого обмана, собственно, не было. Но после совершенно внезапного и совершенно волшебного поцелуя у него пропали все сомнения в том, что нужно рассказать Торину все. Одного поцелуя оказалось достаточно, чтобы все изменить и все расставить по своим местам. Бильбо засыпал, чувствуя на себе тяжелую горячую руку Торина, его самого за спиной, и ощущая полный покой и безопасность. Пожалуй, с тех пор, как он вышел за порог родного дома вслед за компанией гномов, ему не было настолько уютно. 

Бильбо тщетно заглядывал в себя, пытаясь обнаружить чувства, которым следовало быть: удивление, волнение, смятение. Он вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько Торин стал дорог ему, но только что случившееся совершенно выбивалось из его представления о возможных отношениях с гномьим королем. И все же оказалось удивительно правильным. Бильбо на мгновение с ужасом задумался, что же он будет делать, если назавтра протянувшаяся было между ними тонкая и странная нить оборвется, и Торин снова станет вести себя с ним как прежде — как с боевым товарищем, как с другом, но не более того. У него защемило сердце: вполне возможно, что Торин допустил этот странный поцелуй как минутную слабость, увидев в хоббите не самого Бильбо, а кого-то другого, о ком он думал в этот миг, не важно, реального или нет. И хуже всего будет, если Торин назавтра сухо извинится за свое поведение, а Бильбо придется ответить, что ничего страшного. «Пусть лучше он ничего не скажет, — подумал Бильбо, уже засыпая. — Пусть лучше сделает вид, что ничего не было». Его начало «уносить»: температура поднималась, и немного ломило тело, а исходящее с одной стороны от Торина, с другой стороны от костра тепло смаривало еще больше. «Завтра надо обязательно найти возможность и попытаться поговорить с Торином», — подумал Бильбо, уже засыпая.

Но назавтра об этом нечего было и думать. Бильбо проснулся с четким ощущением, что он заболевает: голова была тяжелая, нос заложен. Торина рядом с ним, конечно, уже не было: гномы давно поднялись, развели потухший за ночь костер и кашеварили. Впрочем, Бильбо обнаружил, что он заботливо закутан в меховой плащ Торина, и несмотря на не самое лучшее самочувствие, ему тепло и удобно. Вставать не хотелось, но нужно было двигаться дальше: Бильбо прекрасно понимал, что задерживать всех со своей болезнью он не имеет права, особенно сейчас. Сделав над собой усилие, Бильбо зашевелился, откидывая тяжелую полу, пахнущую мехом и дымом. 

— Проснулся? Как себя чувствуешь? — раздался тихий голос у него над ухом.

Застыв, Бильбо оглянулся: за его спиной стоял Торин.

— Все ясно, — не дожидаясь ответа, произнес Торин, оглядывая его. — Вот-вот свалишься окончательно. Надо поторопиться. Придется тебе встать и продержаться еще немного, по крайней мере, пока мы не доберемся до города — а там как-нибудь тебя устроим.

— Конечно, — торопливо ответил Бильбо, принимаясь подниматься. — Я и собирался вставать. Я сейчас. — Он начал неуклюже вставать на ноги, голова слегка закружилась, и Торин ловко подхватил его под локоть, поднимая окончательно. Бильбо повернул к нему голову, и их взгляды встретились. На лице Торина было какое-то странное выражение, смесь озабоченности, нежности и удивления, словно тот и сам не ожидал этого прикосновения. Торин убрал руку, и Бильбо готов был поклясться, что гном слегка смущен, как бы невероятно это ни выглядело. Отвернувшись от Бильбо, Торин направился давать указания остальным гномам, и хоббит не сдержал улыбки, глядя ему вслед. Делать вид, что ничего не было, Торин определенно не собирался.

Кое-как придя в себя и нехотя запихнув несколько кусков жареного кролика (несмотря на давний голод, сейчас есть не хотелось совершенно), Бильбо обнаружил, что гномы уже готовы к выходу и ждут его одного. Он подумал было, что они отправятся в город все вместе, но Торин решил иначе. 

— Фили и Кили пойдут со мной. И Бильбо. Наш взломщик достаточно сделал для нас, к тому же он вот-вот свалится в горячке, надо найти ему подходящий ночлег и уход как можно скорее, — объявил Торин. 

Гномы одобрительно загалдели: после битвы с пауками и особенно после побега из дворца короля Лихолесья они прониклись к Бильбо куда большим уважением, чем в начале похода. 

Все еще в легком тумане, Бильбо направился вместе с Торином и братьями по направлению к длинному мосту, соединяющему Озерный город с берегом. Он был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы идти не спотыкаясь и не засыпать на ходу, чтобы заметить, как Торин что-то тихо говорит племянникам, кивая на него. Но после его слов Фили и Кили прилипли к Бильбо почти вплотную, внимательно следя за каждым его шагом, готовые подать руку или подхватить, если Бильбо вдруг начнет падать. Торин временами бросал на него озабоченные взгляды; Бильбо ухитрился поймать парочку и улыбнулся в ответ. Он надеялся, что вышло весело, а не жалко. 

Так они подошли к расположенному на мосту небольшому посту стражи. Стражники даже не заметили их поначалу, однако Торин так решительно направился к ним и так уверенно начал разговор, что им не оставалось ничего, кроме как проводить их к правителю города. 

Оказывается, они попали на разгар праздника, и Бильбо приуныл: пьющие и веселящиеся люди вряд ли захотят разбираться с гномьим посольством, не говоря уж о том, чтобы не только выслушать, но и поверить их рассказу. Однако Торин вел себя настолько уверенно и властно, что все вопросы с городскими властями разрешились удивительно быстро. Бильбо и опомниться не успел, как им уже выделили большой дом, а потом пригласили присоединиться к пиру. 

Был шумно и весело, и Бильбо был бы необычайно рад оказаться на таком пиру в другой момент. Но сейчас он не мог оторвать взгляда от Торина, а тот, как назло, говорил с правителем города и старшинами и казался страшно серьезным и далеким. К тому же после пары кружек дымящегося, остро пахнущего специями горячего вина, которое добыл ему Кили, Бильбо начало клонить в сон. Он почувствовал себя совсем маленьким, усталым и беспомощным. Некоторое время он просидел за столом, пытаясь пересилить себя, но наконец сдался и начал выбираться из залы, где проходил пир, надеясь, что ему удастся самостоятельно найти нужный дом. Он был уже на выходе, когда столкнулся с Нори.

— Ты куда? — спросил гном.

Бильбо поспешил отговориться, что слишком плохо себя чувствует и лучше пойдет полежит. 

— Да, выглядишь ты и впрямь неважно, — протянул Нори, оглядывая его. — Давай-ка я тебя провожу до нашего дома, а то потеряешься еще. А мне Торин потом голову оторвет.

Чувствуя, что помощь ему и вправду не помешает, Бильбо согласился. Нори заботливо довел его до выделенного им дома и едва ли не силком уложил в постель, пощупал лоб напоследок. 

— Да, брат, похоже, ты и вправду разболелся, — сказал он наконец. — Постарайся уснуть, а утром я сделаю тебе лечебный отвар.

Бильбо к этому времени устал настолько, что лишь кивнул в ответ и тут же провалился в дрему. Он спал неровным сном, какой обычно бывает у заболевающих, когда раздался тихий скрип половиц, а вслед за ним сверкнул огонек свечи. Бильбо приоткрыл глаза в тот момент, когда массивная фигура уселась на край его постели. Торин протянул руку и коснулся пальцами его лба.

— Торин, — прошептал Бильбо.

— Шшш, — ответил тот, убирая руку и наклоняясь, чтобы тронуть лоб губами. — Отдыхай, мой хороший. — Он взял Бильбо за руку, осторожно поглаживая пальцами кисть, и просто сидел рядом, пока Бильбо уплывал по волнам болезненного сна. Ему было необычайно странно и необычайно хорошо.  
Утром Бильбо долго лежал в постели, наслаждаясь наконец теплом и удобством. Его оставили в комнате одного, камин жарко и весело горел, несмотря на еще теплое время года. Бильбо понял, что чувствует себя значительно лучше, чем вчера, хотя и не совсем выздоровевшим. Он провел довольно много времени, не решаясь встать и размышляя, как вести себя с Торином. В начале путешествия предводитель гномов одновременно привлекал и отталкивал его: Бильбо не мог не восхищаться королем, но в то же время слишком жесткие, пусть и справедливые упреки и подколки Торина сильно задевали его. Но после побега от гоблинов все как-то незаметно изменилось: Торин стал ему ближе, чем кто-либо, и он поймал себя на том, что понимает гнома. Задумавшись об этом, Бильбо загрустил. Теперь он почти физически ощущал груз ответственности, лежащей на плечах Торина, и так же хорошо понимал, что мало чем может помочь. С одной стороны, ему отчаянно хотелось ободрить гнома, стать тому поддержкой, а с другой — так легко и приятно было довериться Торину и позволить тому решать проблемы Бильбо, сидеть у его постели, греть во сне. Бильбо всегда знал, что он не воин и не герой и даже среди хоббитов не отличается особой силой или смелостью — но сейчас ловил себя на мысли, что больше всего ему хочется быть за плечом Торина, рядом с ним и под его защитой. 

Однако решить для себя было одно, а воплотить это в жизнь — совсем другое. Если раньше под тяжелым взглядом Торина у него подгибались колени, то теперь еще и заливала щеки краска: мысли о гноме были неистребимыми и притом жутко смущающими. Вздохнув, Бильбо вылез наконец из кровати, так и не придумав, как ему вести себя с Торином. «А ведь я должен еще рассказать ему про перстень», — запоздало подумал хоббит. 

К его разочарованию, оказалось, что Торин с Балином и Двалином с самого утра ушли к правителю Озерного города. Большинство остальных гномов также были разосланы кто куда по поручениям Торина. Его дожидался только Нори с лечебным отваром наготове, да Бофур, заявивший, что он и так уже достаточно находился. Терпеливо выпив горький отвар, Бильбо принялся дожидаться Торина, и весь извелся до вечера, по мере того, как возвращались остальные гномы, а Торина все не было. Наконец, когда уже совсем стемнело, появились Торин с Балином — уставшие, но очевидно довольные. Поужинав, Торин принялся рассказывать компании, о чем ему удалось договориться, а после — слушать отчеты гномов и строить планы. Бильбо все это время тихо сидел в углу, не сводя с него глаз, и не мог дождаться, когда же закончится обсуждение и гномы разойдутся. В какой-то момент он начал думать, что улучить время и поговорить с Торином наедине ему не удастся ни сегодня, ни в ближайшее время: слишком много нужно было всего решить, организовать и обсудить, слишком важным был последний этап их похода.

Однако он ошибался: Торин не забыл о нем. Далеко за полночь затянулся разговор, но и он закончился, гномы разошлись спать, а Торин, еще держа в руках сложенную карту, подошел к Бильбо. Остановился перед ним, внимательно глядя сверху вниз, и некоторое время просто смотрел на Бильбо, не говоря ни слова. Хоббит занервничал.

— Торин, — начал было он.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — перебил его гном.

— Ээ… — Бильбо пожал плечами, прислушиваясь к себе. — Гораздо лучше, чем вчера. Спасибо.

— Как думаешь, тебе хватит пары недель, чтобы восстановиться и продолжить путь? 

— Конечно! — торопливо ответил Бильбо. Вопрос Торина поставил его в тупик, он не ожидал таких поблажек. 

— Хорошо, — Торин опустился рядом с ним на лавку и, казалось, задумался, не глядя на Бильбо. 

— Я не успел тогда рассказать тебе… — начал Бильбо.

— Рассказать? О чем? — Торин вынырнул из задумчивости.

— Про перстень, который я нашел в гоблинских пещерах. Вот, — Бильбо снял его и протянул Торину на ладони. Тот непонимающе глянул на руку Бильбо, потом нехотя взял кольцо, поднес к глазам — и замер. Бильбо внимательно наблюдал за ним, а Торин поднялся с места, подошел к подсвечнику и принялся рассматривать кольцо очень внимательно. 

— Где, говоришь, ты его нашел? — переспросил Торин, не поднимая головы.

— В гоблинских пещерах, едва ли не на самом нижнем уровне. Я сам точно не понял, куда попал, но гоблинов там уже не было, зато было подземное озеро. Он просто валялся на полу в тоннеле.

— Просто валялся, — повторил Торин, продолжая разглядывать перстень. 

— А что? — спросил Бильбо, подходя. — Это какое-то особенное кольцо? Ты его знаешь?

Торин лишь покачал головой и ответил не сразу.

— Ты не замечал ничего особенного, когда надел его? — медленно спросил гном. — Ничего необычного?

Бильбо пожал плечами. 

— А что именно я должен был заметить, что необычное? — переспросил он.

— Не знаю, — протянул Торин. — Это кольцо было выковано не гномами, но для гномов. И очень давно. — Он замолчал, глядя на лежащее на широкой ладони кольцо. — Странно, оно кажется очень знакомым, хотя я уверен, что никогда его не видел. У моего отца было подобное кольцо, которое выглядело совсем иначе, но ощущалось так же, если ты меня понимаешь. Мне оно не досталось.

— То есть это гномье кольцо, — задумчиво произнес Бильбо. — Знаешь, я сам не понимаю, как я выбрался из гоблинских пещер, честно говоря. Я просто надел его — и сразу понял, куда идти. А еще я видел какие-то странные вещи, будто внутри горной породы. Знаешь, как дорожки от падающих звезд, только они не двигались. Какие-то ярче, какие-то слабее, такие, ветвящиеся. Может, кольцо вызывает галлюцинации?

Торин невидящим взглядом уставился не него.

— Жилы, — произнес он. — Рудные жилы. 

— Жилы? — переспросил Бильбо. — В смысле, из которых добывают золото и серебро?

— Ну да, — Торин встряхнул головой. — Или любой другой металл. Ты действительно видел, где они расположены в породе? Тебе не показалось? 

Бильбо решительно помотал головой. А Торин уставился теперь прямо на него, очень внимательно, и Бильбо стало не по себе.

— Говоришь, нашел в гоблинской пещере, — произнес гном. — Что ж, возможно. Почему бы и нет, вряд ли мы там были первыми пленниками. — Торин поднес ближе к лицу ладонь с перстнем. — Не может быть, чтобы это было одно из великих гномьих колец, — почти прошептал он. — Не может быть…

— Торин, — Бильбо робко заглянул ему в глаза. — Если это правда оно…

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что происходит?! — внезапно крикнул Торин, сжимая руку с кольцом и делая шаг назад. — Понимаешь, что ты делаешь?!

От испуга Бильбо отскочил на несколько шагов назад, его сердце отчаянно заколотилось. 

— Торин… — пролепетал он. — Что…

— А я-то думал, — начал наступать на него Торин, — почему именно хоббит?! Гадал, что же со мной такое происходит! Уже готов был смириться, раз таково веление сердца. 

— О чем ты? — в голосе Бильбо послышался всхлип, однако он решил твердо встать на одном месте и не отступать больше. 

— О тебе, — отрезал Торин. — И о власти, которое это кольцо дает над гномами. Мало того, что ты скрывал от меня свою находку — ты еще и не постеснялся ей воспользоваться! 

Бильбо почувствовал, что готов расплакаться как маленький. Он был рад, хоть и удивлен, когда Торин сменил гнев на милость и наконец признал его полноправным членом компании после побега из гоблинских пещер. Он был счастлив последние дни, когда Торин демонстрировал столь неприкрытую заботу о нем. Но то, что он видел сейчас, было гораздо хуже первоначального отношения, когда они только выехали из Шира. Тогда Торином двигали лишь неприязнь и опасения, что он будет обузой, теперь же в его взгляде читалась чистая ненависть. Бильбо стало страшно.

— Я ничем не пользовался! — возразил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. — Я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Не понимаешь? — вкрадчиво, шипяще произнес Торин. — Хочешь сказать, ты не замечал моего особого отношения в последнее время? — Он подчеркнул слова «особое отношение».

— Я… — замямлил Бильбо. — Я думал, это просто… — Он не смог подобрать слов. Перемена в Торине действительно казалась ему странной, но он был слишком счастлив этим, чтобы всерьез задуматься о причинах. 

— Это очень непросто, хоббит, — жестко ответил Торин. — И если бы ты знал чуть больше о гномах, то мог бы понять, насколько непросто. И не допустить такого.

— Да не делал я ничего! — взорвался наконец Бильбо, хотя по сравнению с Торином это выглядело малоубедительно. — У меня и в мыслях не было причинять кому-то неприятности. Я и подумать не мог…

— А следовало бы, — заметил Торин.

— Все, хватит! — Бильбо на глаза навернулись слезы, и он почувствовал, что еще немного — и он позорно разрыдается как девчонка, прямо перед Торином. — Забирай это проклятое кольцо — раз уж оно гномье, вот и бери! Видеть его больше не могу, и тебя тоже! — С этими словами Бильбо повернулся и выбежал из зала.


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
Когда хоббит, явно с трудом сдерживая слезы, выбежал прочь, Торин на некоторое время застыл, сжимая кольцо и невидяще глядя в дальнюю стену. Происходящее казалось каким-то нереальным. Он и верил, и не верил, что в действительности обнаружил одно из древних гномьих колец силы. Слишком давно они перестали даже упоминаться, слишком давно он перестал думать о них. Когда он был маленьким, дед часто водил его в сокровищницу — показывать свои любимые ценности, среди которых был Аркенстон. Но юному Торину гораздо больше нравилось дедовское кольцо: простое на вид, оно тянуло как магнитом. «Когда-нибудь оно перейдет к твоему отцу, а потом и к тебе», — говорил Трор. Оно действительно перешло к Траину: тот снял кольцо с мертвого тела деда. А после ушел в Морию, и сгинул вместе с кольцом; Торин и думать забыл о нем за все прошедшие годы. 

И вот теперь он держал на ладони перстень — совсем другой, непохожий на дедовский. Но от этого перстня веяло такой же древностью и силой, и при всем желании Торин не смог бы его не узнать. «Интересно, какому из гномьих родов принадлежит это кольцо?» — задумался Торин, поворачивая его и рассматривая темный камень на свет. Ах вот о чем говорил Бильбо, — внезапно осенило его. Черный камень с синевой, подумал Торин и невесело усмехнулся. Такие камни гномьи дети учатся различать лет с трех, подчас еще не умея толком разговаривать. 

Его мысли невольно перешли к Бильбо, и гном поморщился. Перстень был у хоббита так давно, и он ничего не сказал! И при этом носил его, сводя Торина с ума. 

Торин сам не заметил, как от злости сжал кулак и стиснул зубы. Хоббит, которому он так доверял! Которого считал настолько безобидным. Можно себе представить, как он наблюдал за безумием гнома и посмеивался его слабости.

Торин сделал несколько медленных вдохов и выдохов, заставляя себя успокоиться. Это вряд ли, повторил он себе. Вряд ли хоббит стал бы делать что-то подобное нарочно. Да и откуда ему знать, как действуют гномьи кольца, а тем более — как они действуют на потомков семи древних родов. Торин и сам толком не знал этого, помнил, что дед говорил что-то про то, что обладатель кольца подчиняет себе остальных из рода, так, что между ними не возникает ни вражды, ни зависти. Но он и подумать не мог, что это произойдет таким образом. Да и не помнил ничего подобного, когда кольцо носил дед. Либо это кольцо действовало совсем иначе, либо решающее значение имела личность кольценосца.

«Бильбо, — подумал Торин, тяжело опускаясь на скамью. — Бильбо!» Он стал противен сам себе: сначала не сумел сдержать своих чувств, потом — не сумел сдержать гнева. В первом случае Бильбо вполне мог быть просто слишком изумлен, а врожденная тактичность не дала ему оттолкнуть Торина. Во втором же хоббит убежал от него едва не в слезах, и Торин не знал, что теперь делать с ним. Оставалось надеяться, что Бильбо не будет искать утешения у других гномов и рассказывать им всю историю — это было бы уже слишком. 

Торин покатал на ладони кольцо, потом устало потер лоб и убрал кольцо в карман. У него не было ни малейшего желания надевать перстень: после произошедшего даже видеть его не хотелось. Умом Торин осознавал, что обладание таким перстнем, возможно, значительно повысит его шансы вернуть Гору, но решил, что по крайней мере сейчас носить его необязательно. 

Он не знал, что делать, и не знал, на кого больше злился — на себя или на Бильбо. Как зверь в клетке, Торин мерил шагами зал, понимая, что сейчас ему лучше не показываться остальным. Злость переполняла его, и он вел с Бильбо бесконечный воображаемый диалог, бросая упрек за упреком и распаляя себя все больше. Дойдя уже, кажется, до последнего предела, Торин оборвал себя.

«Ну хватит, — подумал он и повторил вслух, тихо: — Хватит! К Морготу!» Резко повернувшись, он быстро вышел и направился в свою спальню с намерением немедленно уснуть и забыть все это по крайней мере до утра. Но как назло, несмотря на усталость, сон не шел. Торин проворочался некоторое время, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение и перестать думать о произошедшем, но в итоге сдался, снова встал и спустился в общую комнату, сам не представляя толком, зачем. Дом давно спал, было тихо. Торин подошел к еще горящему большому камину и присел около него, не спуская глаз с огня. 

Он не сразу почувствовал, что не один в комнате. Однако краем глаза уловив какое-то колебание тени, резко развернулся. И встретил испуганный взгляд сжавшегося в углу Бильбо.

Первым порывом Торина было опять наброситься на хоббита, но он уже достаточно успокоился, чтобы сдержаться.

— И ты тут! — прошипел Торин, поднимаясь, чтобы уйти.

— Постой, — Бильбо поднялся вслед за ним, сделав неуверенное движение, будто пытаясь загородить ему путь. — Торин, выслушай меня, пожалуйста. — В тоне хоббита послышалась какая-то непривычная для него уверенность, и Торин невольно остановился.

«Ну ладно, — сказал он себе, — дам ему шанс, в конце концов, хуже уже не будет». 

— Говори, — жестко произнес он. — Только быстро.

— Торин, я… — Бильбо запнулся, и Торин испытал прилив раздражения. Сейчас он начнет мямлить и выкручиваться, чего еще от него можно ждать. — Послушай, я даже представить себе не мог, что этот проклятый перстень так на тебя подействует. — Бильбо явно пытался держать себя в руках и говорить спокойно, но подрагивающий голос выдавал его. — Я правда верил, что все это настоящее… искренне. Я сам все чувствовал и продолжаю по-настоящему, хоть ты мне и не поверишь теперь, наверное.

Торин открыл было рот, намереваясь наброситься на Бильбо с упреками, но перебил сам себя. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он, когда отголоски слов Бильбо наконец дошли до его сознания. — Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что чувствуешь все по-настоящему?

— Ну, я… Проклятие, Торин, зачем ты заставляешь меня сейчас это говорить! Вряд ли оно тебе нужно. Забудь, — Бильбо махнул рукой и отвернулся.

— Скажи уже, — произнес Торин, внезапно почувствовав себя очень усталым. 

— Я тебя люблю, — так же спокойно и устало ответил Бильбо. — И мне очень жаль, что я так заблуждался и причинил тебе неприятности. 

Торин застыл. «Я этого не слышал, — лихорадочно думал он. — Мне показалось. Бильбо не мог этого сказать». Однако хоббит стоял и смотрел на него с таким видом, что невольно становилось понятно: не мог, но все-таки сказал, причем всерьез. У Торина засосало под ложечкой и легко заныло в груди: он не знал, что сделать и что ответить. Слишком давно никто не говорил ему ничего подобного. «Уже лет восемьдесят как, — мельком подумал он. — Восемьдесят лет». И нахлынула какая-то забытая за королевскими делами и заботами тоска, томительное чувство, когда ложишься в пустую постель недостаточно усталый и, с трудом засыпая, представляешь, что кто-то лежит рядом. А если действительно лежит — что это тот самый спутник, которого ты ждал, а не случайный любовник, говорящий и делающий все невпопад. 

— Извини, — не дождавшись от него никакого ответа, произнес Бильбо и повернулся, намереваясь уйти.

Торин открыл было рот, чтобы остановить его, но понял, что не знает, что сказать, поэтому он просто протянул руку и поймал хоббита за плечо. Тот мгновенно застыл на месте, как в детских играх, а потом начал неловко поворачиваться. Но Торин был быстрее. В этот раз он даже не успел ничего подумать, просто сжал ладонями плечи Бильбо и, наклонившись, поцеловал его, нежно и жадно. 

Бильбо вцепился руками в его рубаху и не ответил, а едва он оторвался от него, хоббит отстранился как можно дальше.

— Подожди, — прошептал он. — Я так не могу. 

— Тшшш, — шепнул ему Торин, внезапно обретая уверенность и спокойствие. — Не волнуйся. — Ему действительно стало очень легко. Как играть на этом поле, он знал, и чувствовал себя здесь вполне уверенно, а неуверенность Бильбо пробуждала в нем нежность и отчаянное желание. «Так будет правильно, — подумалось ему. — Это лучшее, что можно сделать сейчас». 

— Торин, не надо, — снова начал возражать Бильбо, — зачем ты это делаешь?

Торин взял его лицо в ладони и внимательно заглянул ему в глаза.

— Потому что я этого хочу, — усмехнулся он. — И ты хочешь. Не бойся. — Бильбо снова открыл было рот, но Торин закрыл его поцелуем. Он удерживал хоббита достаточно крепко, и через несколько секунд тот перестал уже упираться и просто положил ладони на предплечья гному, подаваясь навстречу и робко отвечая на поцелуй. Торин почувствовал, как Бильбо постепенно расслабляется в его руках, и не сдержал улыбки. В другой ситуации, посмотри он на себя со стороны, он бы изумился: и хоббит не был сам по себе особенно привлекательным партнером, и сам он еще недавно испытывал лишь дикую злость. Но каким-то волшебным образом в его сознании все сдвинулось с мертвой точки и обрело совершенно неожиданные черты.   
«Удивительно, удивительно», — мелькали мысли в голове Торина, но он и не думал прекратить целовать Бильбо, тем более что хоббит начал неуверенно отвечать.  
Наконец они с трудом оторвались друг от друга, но буквально на пол-ладони, потому что тут же прижались друг к друг лбами и носами, украдкой пытаясь отдышаться и улыбаясь. Торин и сам не мог толком найти слов для происходящего, но вид изумленного и одновременно полного радости Бильбо заставлял его увериться в правильности своих действий.

— Пойдем, — тихо шепнул он, не делая, впрочем, попыток разорвать объятия.

— Куда? — так же шепотом спросил Бильбо.

— Ко мне, — подумав, ответил Торин. — У меня кровать больше. 

— Подожди, — Бильбо задержал его за рукав. — Я правда тебя люблю, я не врал, но это… Это слишком внезапно. Мне нужно время.

Торин погладил его по щеке.

— Я дам тебе сколько угодно времени. Но не стоять же здесь всю ночь. Я не сделаю ничего против твоей воли, обещаю, — с усмешкой заверил он. 

Бильбо тихо фыркнул в ответ.

— Меня пугает внезапность происходящего, — признался он, когда они наконец, прерывая путь долгими остановками на поцелуи, добрались до комнаты Торина. — Так не бывает. 

— Да, — легко согласился Торин, закрывая дверь и снова привлекая хоббита для поцелуев. — Не бывает. Поэтому надо пользоваться случаем, пока валар не видят.

— Ты считаешь?.. — Торин не успел ответить, отвлекшись на завязки на рубашке Бильбо. Свою он успел мимоходом стянуть еще на пороге. — Я сам, я сам, — Бильбо легко отодвинул его руку и принялся неловко развязывать узлы чуть подрагивающими пальцами. Торин поймал себя на желании перехватить его руку и поцеловать, что он и сделал, к немалому смущению Бильбо.

Ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы раздеться и разобрать постель. Торин нимало не удивился тому, что уже почти полностью возбужден — несмотря на то, что в его возрасте ему обычно требовалась помощь партнера. Бильбо еще некоторое время копался в своей одежде, бросая на Торина смущенные взгляды, но отвергая все попытки помочь. Наконец хоббит отбросил последнюю деталь туалета и спешно, бочком юркнул под одеяло, будто стараясь сохранить приличия. Торин только фыркнул и прижал его к себе, покрывая поцелуями. Он успел краем глаза заметить, что Бильбо не возбужден и выглядит скорее растерянным. «Он волнуется еще сильнее, чем я», — с нежностью и удивлением подумал Торин. 

— Иди ко мне, — прошептал Торин, прижимая Бильбо к себе и проводя ладонями по его хрупким плечам — с начала их путешествия хоббит изрядно подрастерял в весе и округлости.

— Мы ведь никуда не торопимся, правда? — взволнованно спросил Бильбо между поцелуями. — Мне нужно время…

— Конечно, — заверил его Торин, — конечно, не торопимся. Тшшш. — Он говорил это, гладя Бильбо по плечам, спине, ягодицам, животу, и чувствовал, что у него самого уже начинают трястись руки от возбуждения. Терпеливым в постели он не был никогда, а сейчас любить Бильбо, нежного и смешного, казалось настолько естественным и правильным, что ему и в голову не пришло бы медлить.

Решительно содрав одеяло, Торин начал спускаться поцелуями от шеи Бильбо вниз по груди и по животу. Когда его язык коснулся пупка, Бильбо тихо взвизгнул и ощутимо дрыгнул ногами.

— Я щекотки боюсь, — пояснил хоббит.

Не в силах противостоять соблазну после такого признания, Торин легонько провел кончиками пальцев по боку Бильбо, вызвал новый приступ смеха и подергиваний. Наконец он дошел до низа живота и захватил губами небольшой мягкий член хоббита. Бильбо явственно ахнул в этот момент, и Торин принялся ласкать его языком и губами, наслаждаясь тем, как член Бильбо увеличивается под его пальцами. Бильбо охал и постанывал, комкая в ладони простыню, а Торин наслаждался его необычайно отзывчивой плотью. 

— Торин, иди ко мне, — шепнул Бильбо, касаясь его плеча. Торин с улыбкой подчинился, поднявшись повыше и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать хоббита. Бильбо неловко обнял его за плечи и привлек к себе. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — шепнул ему Торин между поцелуями.

— Я… я не знаю, — растерялся Бильбо, — быть с тобой.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Торин. — Хоть я и не это имел в виду, — пробормотал он себе под нос, возвращаясь к члену хоббита. Тот попробовал было возразить, но Торин решительно прижал его к постели. Звуки, которые издавал Бильбо, доставляли ему неимоверное удовольствие; однако хоббит, похоже, действительно сильно волновался: Торину потребовалось довольно долго времени, чтобы довести его до пика. Однако под конец Бильбо издал такой стон и так дернулся, что Торин почувствовал, что его усилия вознаграждены сполна. 

— Ох, прости, — шепнул Бильбо, тут же приподнимаясь и притягивая Торина к себе. — Я не должен был…

— Все прекрасно, — заверил его Торин, ощущая, что собственное неутоленное возбуждение уже начинает сводить его с ума. — Все прекрасно, — снова прошептал он, когда его члена коснулась сначала осторожная рука, а потом и губы хоббита. Самого его надолго не хватило.

— Это так странно, — произнес Бильбо чуть позже, когда они лежали, не размыкая объятий и глядя в темноту. Торин ощущал на плече его горячее дыхание. 

— Это жизнь, — пожал плечами Торин, заглядывая в себя и пытаясь найти хотя бы отголоски изумления, тревоги или былого гнева, но находя только совершенное чувство правильности происходящего. — Знаешь, мне кажется, дело совсем не в этом клятом перстне.

— Ты думаешь? — с надеждой спросил его Бильбо, даже приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы заглянуть Торину в глаза.

— Я думаю, что он принес свою пользу, и хватит на этом, — Торин воспользовался случаем, чтобы поцеловать Бильбо. 

— Ты больше не сердишься? — неуверенно спросил Бильбо, когда они наконец прервали поцелуй.

Торину захотелось расхохотаться в голос, но он сдержался, боясь перепугать хоббита и перебудить весь дом. 

— Тебе придется приложить усилия, чтобы заработать мое прощение, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы его тон звучал как можно серьезнее, но не особо в этом преуспев. Бильбо фыркнул в ответ.

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, мой король, и даже ценою своей жизни готов искупить свою вину, — в тон ему, с такой же деланной серьезностью ответствовал хоббит. Они оба рассмеялись. 

Так, обнимая хоббита и уже почти засыпая, Торин поймал себя на том, что давно ему не было так легко, особенно рядом с тем, с кем он делил постель. Он уже готов был провалиться в дрему, как Бильбо под его рукой зашевелился.

— Послушай, — услышал Торин тихий голос, — это кольцо — оно ведь останется у тебя, правда? Оно принадлежит тебе по праву, и вообще…

— И вообще ты рад бы от него избавиться, — продолжил за него Торин. — Ну уж нет, дорогой мой мастер взломщик. Я слишком хорошо помню, что такое же кольцо сделало с моим дедом, а потом и отцом, и не испытываю особого желания пойти по их пути. Так что придется тебе взвалить эту тяжкую ношу на себя — будем надеяться, хоббиты достаточно благоразумный народ, и драконьей болезнью не страдают. Сделай это для меня, пожалуйста.

Бильбо долго не отвечал, и Торин уже начал дремать, когда услышал тихое:

— Хорошо.

Конец


End file.
